One Piece Chess
by GodOfDeath94
Summary: Ten years later...The Straw Hats have been arrested by the Navy. Luffy is dead. Koby is a high ranking official in the Navy. And who is this new band of pirates called The Check Mates? All this and more inside!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy this fanfic. Also note, **_DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE!!!_**

* * *

Ten years ago, a young boy set sail to become king of the pirates. He created a crew of seven and headed for the Grand Line. Even though their numbers were small, they overcame many battles. But then, about two years after they had set sail, they were ambushed by the Navy, and the young boy was slain. The killer, Koby, was traumatized by this experience and he changed, from a fun-loving kid to a hardened killing-machine. He became famous for his viciousness in battle, and was even given the nickname "Kut-Throat Koby". He was feared by many, even by some of his higher ranking officers, and before long he shot up in rank, from Petty Officer to Commodore, in just three years. He now bore a long scar along his face and had grown out his hair and beard. He and his old friend, Helmeppo, had grown increasingly apart, until they no longer talked at all unless Koby was giving Helmeppo orders. This troubled Helmeppo, and he would often look at Koby and wonder, _What has happened to the happy spirit I once knew..?_

* * *

Nami gazed over the vast ocean outside the window of her cell. "Oh Luffy, where are you…?" 

Nami, along with the rest of the crew, had been captured by the Navy and had been rotting in prison cells, chained and handcuffed, for over ten years. She was now a bit more mature, and her hair had grown out from lack of cutting it. Usopp had gotten his nose smashed in the battle with the Navy ten years ago, and ever since it was wrinkled into a disfigured stub. Zolo had a bunch of scars on his chest and arms from the crew's Navy battle, and he had begun to grow a small beard. Sanji's left eye was poked out in the Navy fight. Nico had longer hair, and a few minor scars, but still permanent scars all the same. All of them had grown taller from aging, except Chopper, who seemed to not change at all.

"Nami, just shut up already," Zolo muttered. "Luffy fell into the water and died twenty years ago. He's not with us any longer…"

Usopp spit into the corner of his, Nami's, Sanji's and Zolo's cell. Robin and Chopper were in special cells for Devil Fruit users. "Nami, please, just shut up. It's painful enough for us to know that our captain is dead, _and_ that we're stuck in this smelly prison for life…But to rub it in by constantly talking as though Luffy was out there alive somewhere…"

"I…I didn't mean any harm…" she mumbled, tears streaming down her eyes.

"Luffy this, Luffy that," Sanji mumbled in his corner. "If I ever see Luffy again, I'll kill him for taking away my Nami…"

"Nami, you need to toughen up," Zolo said, licking his nose to scratch it, "Me, Sanji and Usopp's tear ducts dried out a long time ago, but you still cry yourself to sleep at night. Stop being a baby."

Nami's tears stopped. "You're right…" she sobbed.

Zolo made a smile that only one who had been tortured and locked up in a cage could.

Usopp moved into the most comfortable sleeping position a man in chains could. "I'm going to sleep. There's not much more to do anyway. Wake me up when they send the food in."

"Will do," Zolo said as he let out a loud yawn, "Nami, can you watch out for when the food comes for me, Usopp and Sanji while we nap? I don't like it when it's cold…"

"Sure thing, Zolo." She said, and Zolo moved into his sleeping position. Nami looked out her window of their cell again. Even though she would no longer say it, she still knew that Luffy was out there somewhere. No, it wasn't that she knew Luffy was out there, it was that she wanted to believe he was out there. She couldn't bear the thought of Luffy…dead. He never died, even when everyone was positive that he would die. Don Krieg, who had an entire fleet of pirates to command and had a huge ammount of militarty might at his fingertips, was toppled by Luffy. Arlong, who ruled a whole village by sheer force and was also a ferocious fish-man, was crushed by Luffy. Even Sir Crocodile, who was also a Devil Fruit user, almost overcame an entire empire _and_ ruled a massive organization, was dominated by Luffy. Nami just couldn't imagine Luffy losing simply by being slashed in the stomach by Koby and then falling into the water. Even if he was a Devil Fruit user, falling into the water just didn't seem like Luffy's destined death. As Nami contemplated these thoughts, there was a knocking on the cell door, followed by 4 trays of a strange gray slop. "Food's here…" someone muttered from the outside.

Nami wriggled over to the plates and pulled them towards Zolo, Sanji and Usopp's face with her mouth. She then nudged them with her bare feet, her shoes taken away long ago.

"Zolo, Usopp, Sanji," she cooed, "Food's here."

* * *

The Chessboard, an enormous battleship, sailed across the stormy oceans of the Grand Line. The Black King, a tall, dark man with a wide brim hat, a long cloak, and an eye patch over his left eye, stood on the tip of the mainmast, surveying the oceans as furious waves crashed on the ship and strong winds swept the mast in rapid directions. Meanwhile, on deck, chaos had struck. Black and White Pawns were rushing around, trying to keep the masts stable, preventing leaks in the hull, and keeping the ship on its course all at the same time. 

The White King, a tall man with a trimmed beard, a scar over his left cheek and a straw hat, was standing in the middle of it all, holding down his straw hat to keep it from flying away.

"White King," the White Queen, a lady with long blue hair, said, "Why do you wear that raggedy straw hat? We could make you a nice ivory one."

"I don't know why, but I have this weird feeling that this hat belongs to me in some way or another, and that I must hang onto it no matter what…" said the White King, cradling his hat like a baby.

Alright then…But anyway, we need you to pull us towards land with your powers."

"Well, okay," he replied, looking off into the distance, "but I'll need someone to point me in the right direction of where I should shoot."

Just then, a burly man with a giant white moustache and beard ran up to the White King and Queen. "Sir," he said, his distinct Irish accent ringing in his voice, "White Rook 2 and I have found a small island about northwest of the ship!"

"Alright White Rook 1, show us." Said the White Queen and she and the White King quickly followed the Rook. When they reached the side of the boat, White Rook 2, a skinny man with an odd glass eye that rolled around as though it was lazy, pointed towards a large mass in the ocean.

"Can you reach it, sir?" asked the Rooks.

"Yeah, it's not even that far away," said the White King as he cracked his knuckles, "I just need someone to hold my legs down."

"I can do that…" The Black King jumped from the mast and landed lightly on the ground like a feather. "I'll just use my shadow control ability…"

He waved his hand, muttered "Shadou Shadou no Haji", and the White King's sandaled feet's shadow wrapped around his feet..

"Good," said the White King, "now I need someone to pull me back as far as they can."

"Roger, sir!" said the White Rook 1, and he grabbed the White King's shoulders and pulled him all the way to the opposite side if the boat, his rubber-like legs stretching. "Black Bishop 1," the White King said as the Bishop, an old woman with white hair and square glasses over her lavender eyes, ran up, "When White Rook 1 lets go, I want you to grab onto me. I might need you power to pull the boat to the island."

"Okay!" she said, and she grabbed the King's white coat.

"On my signal, let go of the King, alright?" the White Queen commanded, and the White Rook 1 nodded slightly. Rain poured down on the ship, and thunder boomed loudly in the sky.

"Gomu Gomu no…" The White King threw his arms back and they stretched almost a mile behind him.

"Now!" The White Queen cried.

"…Rocketto!" the White Rook 1 let go of the White King and he and the Black Bishop 1 soared through the air at a tremendous speed. The rush of wind and rain tickled the White King's cheeks. But just as it started, it ended. The White King's elongated fingers grabbed hold of a sturdy looking palm tree on the shore of the island and wrapped themselves tightly to it. The Black Bishop 1 crawled across the White King's stretchy body until she was able to jump down and land safely on the sand.

"Your Majesty," she began, "can you pull the ship on your own?"

"Umm…" The White King pulled himself towards the tree in an effort to pull the massive ship, but to no avail. "I think I need help…"

"Very well, my lord," The Black Bishop 1 took a deep breath. She then threw her arms in the air and shouted, "Saidai Saidai no Ude Shotto!"

Her body began vibrating slightly. Her veins bulged, her skin turned red from the blood flowing rapidly to get oxygen through her body, and her arms grew eight times their size. She grasped the White King's rubbery body tightly. "Alright, sir, I'm beginning the tug!"

She took a firm stance on the ground and began yanking the White King's body towards herself like a rope. The Chessboard began to slightly move in their direction, and many of the Pawns began to cheer. Perspiration slightly dripped from the Black Bishop 1's face as she struggled to pull the ship against the ocean's fiendish waves and the angry winds. The White King tried to pull the ship with his elongated body to help out the Black Bishop 1, but he barely made a difference.

"She needs help," said the White Queen, frantically trying to find a way in which she could assist the two."

"Here, I'll do it…" said the Black King as he waved his hand in the direction of the Black Bishop 1 and muttered "Shadou Shadou no Nijuushin...". The Black Bishop 1's shadow began to ripple, and then it pulled itself off the ground until it stood as a black doppelganger of the real Black Bishop 1. It grabbed the White King and began to tug with the Black Bishop 1. Slowly but surely, they began to make noticeable progress, and in ten minutes the ship was pulled to shore and being docked on the island's small port.

"I didn't know this island was even inhabited…" mumbled the Black Bishop 2, a tall man with a hood over his face that only showed his eyes.

"Neither did I, but maybe it's a good thing,' said the White King. "I want some good rum!"

"I will admit that the rum we looted off those annoying clown pirates was pretty awful…" said the Black King.

"Alright, I have a plan," said the White Rook 2. "How about we spend the night on the island while Black Knight 1 and I repair the boat, and we leave early tomorrow?"

The White King scratched his chin. "I'm up for it."

"As log as the Navy doesn't catch us, we've all got high bounties…" muttered the Black King.

"Well, what about the Gray King?" chimed in the White Queen. "He makes all the decisions."

"I've already spoken to him beforehand," said the White Rook 2, "and he said as long as the Black and White kings are alright with it, we can stay. He said he'd rather stay in his cabin onboard, but you all should rent some motel space. It will be noisy over at the Chessboard."

The crewmen all agreed, and after a few hours of drinking rum by the barrel and demanding motel rooms, they were all settled in and getting ready for sleep. But not all was well

* * *

Commodore Smoker was sitting at his desk smoking three cigars when Tashigi rushed in, a worried and anxious look on her face. 

"What's the problem, Tashigi?" he asked as she nervously straightened her.

"I just got an urgent message from the Transponder Snail Phone," she said, "It seems that the Sea Turtle Isle Naval base has reported a crew of strong looking pirates just docked in their port. Two of the crew members are confirmed to posses Devil Fruit powers."

"So what's the big deal then?" asked Smoker, lighting a third cigar, "Can they not handle the situation or something?"

"It's not that, it's…" Tashigi gulped, "One of the members was reported to have a straw hat and rubber powers…"

Smoker's jaw dropped, his cigars falling to the marbled floor. "No way…how the hell…?"

Smoker flashed back to the fateful day of Monkey D. Luffy's "death". He remembered it well. "Were any of the other Straw Hats with them?!"

"No sir, the report said nothing about any of the others, and I went to check their cells before I came to you. They're still there…"

Smoker stomped out the cigars on the floor and lit two new ones. "Report back to the Sea Turtle Isle base. We're heading out to sea."

_

* * *

_

_Hope you like this story so far. It might be a bit confusing because I left out a lot, but I did that on purpose for suspense. It should all make sense in time. Anyway, here's some translation..._

**1.**_ Gomu Gomu no Roketto: Gum Gum Rocket. You all have probably seen this move on the anime or manga, so I shouldn't have to explain._

**2.**_ Saidai Saidai no Mi: Max Max Fruit (Max as in maximum). This is a new devil fruit I made up that allows the user to increase their body's capabilities (one thousand fold at full power), but the downside is it weakens the user after it is used. Since she is an old woman, she is not nearly as strong as, say, a young man would be, but maybe that's a good thing for her enemies..._

**3.**_ Saidai Saidai No Ude Shotto: Max Max Arm Shot. This technique boosts the user's arm strength._

**4.**_ Shadou Shadou no Mi: Shadow Shadow Fruit. This is also a new devil fruit I made up that enables the user to control shadows. It works when the sun isn't out even, because he can control the darkness caused by no sunlight._

**5.**_ Shadou Shadou no Haji: Shadow Shadow Hold. The user manipulates shadows to wrap around the target and hold them in place._

**6.**_ Shadou Shadouno Nijuushin: Shadow Shadow Doppelganger. The user brings the target's shadow to life. However, the shadow does not have emotions or a free will, as it is controlled by the user. The shadow has all the abilities the target has (or had) when the shadow was brought to life. Therefore, if the target gets weaker or stronger after the shadow is brought to life, the shadow's strength stays the same._


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, chapter 2! And just note (and this goes for all my other editions as well), _**I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE!!!**_

* * *

Helmeppo walked stealthily darted through the corridors of his naval base that lead to the Straw Hat Pirate's cell. It was extremely early; the sun was not even out yet. He was about to do something drastic, something he probably should never even have thought of doing, but deep inside he felt it was the right thins to do. 

Nico's hat covered her face while she napped in her maximum-security cell. Her large Seastone handcuffs prevented her from using her Devil Fruit powers. Tony Tony Chopper was in a cell to the far right of hers, a large Seastone neck brace on him. Without his Devil Fruit powers, he was just a blue-nosed reindeer.

"Poor Chopper…" Helmeppo whispered to himself as Chopper drank out of his water dish and ate some hay out of a barrel. Helmeppo then walked down the hall and rounded a corner and walked up a flight of stairs. He then walked down a long hall that had a large window which at the time showed the incredibly beautiful sunset. Helmeppo gazed at it for a moment, its grandeur entrancing him, but then he came back to his senses and continued down the hall. He came to the rest of the Straw Hat's cell. He opened the food slot and gazed in. Sanji was lying on his side, facing a corner. Zolo had food smeared on his face and was snoring loudly while he leaned against a wall. Usopp was talking quietly to Nami, who would nod ever so often. Sanji rolled over and noticed Helmeppo gazing at them. "What the hell do you want?" he muttered. "Food already came three hours ago…"

"Who is it, anyway?" asked Usopp as he peeked through the crack. Helmeppo quickly covered his face with a large hood and deepened his voice. "A friend…" he uttered.

"Ha, that's a good one," Usopp said sarcastically. "I haven't seen a friend outside of this cell for a _long_ time."

"I came here to offer you a deal I'm sure you won't refuse," Helmeppo said, coughing a little because keeping up his deep voice hurt his throat. "How would you like it if I freed you all from this prison cell?"

They all stared at Helmeppo like he was some sort of disease-ridden freak. "If you were trying to cheer us up," Nami grumbled, "you sure did a hell of a job…"

Helmeppo was taken aback. "I'm serious!" he cried, his real voice slipping out from his over excitement. He coughed loudly. "I mean, I'm serious. I have the key right here." He dangled the large brass key in front of them, their eyes hungrily following it as though it was the last bit of food on Earth. "What do you want us to do…?" Nami finally asked.

"All you have to do," Helmeppo said, "is help me find your captain, Monkey D. Luffy. Reports of sightings of a rubber man, along with a few other pirates, were sent to us from Windcurl Island."

"Are…are you serious…?" Usopp stuttered, barely believing what he was hearing.

"I wouldn't lie about this, believe me."

There was a long silence before Sanji said, "Why do you want Luffy? Just to put him in a cell with the rest of us, right?"

"Yeah, good point." Usopp chimed in.

"No, it's not like that." Helmeppo said reassuringly. "You see, ever since Luffy was 'killed' ten years ago, Commodore Koby hasn't been the same. I knew who he was before then, and I wish to see him smile like he used to, let alone smile altogether…"

Zolo woke up all of a sudden and eyed Helmeppo mysteriously, as though to see through his large hood, but then looked away. "I say we go with him." He finally mumbled.

* * *

The cloaked and hooded Helmeppo, followed by Zolo, Sanji, Usopp, Nami, Chopper, and Nico, silently walked down the hallways that lead to the uniform room. Once they reached it, Helmeppo dressed them all up in Navy uniforms and hid their real clothes in a large sack Helmeppo carried on his back. Chopper had to stay in his Heavy Boost form for the naval uniforms were too big for him if he were in Brain Boost form. When they walked past other Navy officers, all but Helmeppo would try to cover their faces as best as they could without looking suspicious. 

"Hey," Chopper said as they walked up a long flight of stairs that lead to the entrance hall, "What are we supposed to call you?"

"Just call me…_**Grand Master Doragon-Man, Prince of the Deep Blue Sea!!!**_"

(Large sweat drops appear over everyone's head and their jaws drop to the ground. Large veins appear on Helmeppo's head) "Why are you all so surprised?! That's my real name, you fools!!!"

"…Doragon…Man...?" Nico asked, dumbfounded. (Dark lines appear over Helmeppo's head as he falls on his hands and knees, staring at the ground)

_It took me hours to come up with this name…_he thought to himself. _I thought it was a cool name…_Usopp thought to himself.

Doragon-Man regained his composure and started down the hallway again. "Let's make haste. We haven't much time until they send out other officers to handle the alert."

They all walked out the doors of the naval base and followed a long path that lead to the docks. Doragon-Man guided them to the end of the pier, to a modest-sized ship, about as big as the Merry Go. As they boarded, they noticed a number of naval officers waiting for them. The Straw Hats took a fighting stance, and Zolo grabbed Doragon-Man around the neck as though he was a hostage. "You tricked us, didn't you?" he murmured into Doragon-Man's ear.

"N-no, it's not what you think," Doragon-Man gasped. "They're on our side. I asked them to help us find Luffy, and they agreed. They work with Koby, and they know how scary he can be firsthand. They just want to help us. Now, please, let me go..!"

"How do we know your not lying?" Sanji asked.

"He's not," Usopp said. "I know a lie when I hear one."

Zolo quickly released Doragon-Man, and he rubbed his neck and coughed a bit.

"Okay, now that that's out of the way," he said, "I'd like you to meet your new crew." He motioned to a tall, rough-looking black man with bandages all over his arms and hands. "This is Walter. He was first mate on his ship, and he specializes in hand-to-hand fighting. He's also decent with a gun." Walter nodded to the Straw Hats, and they nodded back.

Doragon-Man then walked over to a little girl, no older than fifteen, that had long emerald-colored hair and large blue-rimmed glasses. "This is Felicia. She was the navigator on her old ship and she specializes in battling with the use of traps and tools. She's also a judo master." Felicia grinned, showing her pearly-white teeth, and said

"Hello Straw Hats. I've heard good things about you."

"Nice to meet you, Felicia" Nami said cheerfully as she shook Felicia's hand.

Next, Doragon-Man walked up to a short, pudgy man with a piggish face. "This is Max. He was the shipwright on his old crew, and he specializes in firearms and the use of explosives." Max tipped his hat to them and said quietly, "Pleasure to work with y'all…"

Doragon-Man walked over to the mast of the ship and tapped on it three times. A shiny golden-haired monkey peeked out from the crow's nest. It hopped out of the nest and swung down the mast and landed on Doragon-Man's shoulder. "This," Doragon-Man said, "Is **Seiyuuki**. He is an incredibly intelligent monkey, and he even understands English, Japanese, and Italian, and can communicate with sign language." Seiyuuki blushed bashfully. "He acts as our secret intelligence by sneaking aboard enemy ships"

Seiyuuki hopped over on Usopp's shoulder and shook his hand. He did this to everyone in the Straw Hat crew before jumping back on Doragon-Man's shoulder. "Hey, why is his fur that pure gold color?" Zolo asked.  
"He ate the **_Rakki- Rakki_****-**_ no Mi_," Felicia said. "It alters reality to increase his luck probability, making him our mascot and lucky charm. When he ate the fruit, it turned him gold. Go figure…"

Nami then realized that she could feel someone's breath on her neck. She turned around, but saw nothing. Then someone tapped her on the shoulder. She whirled around to come face-to-face with a horrific lizard-gorilla demon. "Raaaaugh!!!" it bellowed loudly, causing Nami to shriek and fall backwards. The demon then grabbed its head and pulled it off to reveal and old man laughing heartily.

"Boy, you sure fell for that one!" he cried, and Nami's face reddened (large veins bulge on Nami's head and the old man becomes a laughing chibi of himself).

"This is Chuck," Doragon-Man said, patting Chuck on the shoulder, "but we all call him Chuckles because he's always pulling pranks. He was the doctor on his old crew, and he specializes in _Ittōryū_." Chuckles showed them his blade. Zolo inspected it carefully. It was a cleaver blade, like the ones Johnny and Yosaku carried, but it had a gold hilt and guard, and it was curved at the top into a sickle, like a khopesh. "Where did you get this blade from?" Zolo asked eagerly.

"It was made for me by a good friend, long ago…" Chuckles said.

"We should dual some time," Zolo said, grinning. "I have a feeling you're strong!"

Doragon-Man laughed. "Just make sure you don't kill each other before we find Luffy!" Doragon-Man held his arms out welcomingly. "Now that you've met your crew, we can finally set sail!"

* * *

The sun slowly rose over the horizon. Its bright rays drifted through the window of the White King's room, stirring him. A soft hand touched his head, and he slowly opened his eyes. "Sire, it's time to go." The White Queen said softly. 

An hour later, everyone was ready to leave. The white King surveyed the town quickly. "Boys," he said to two Pawns who weren't doing particularly anything, "Go pick up a few barrels of rum for the voyage."

"Yessir!" They replied, saluting, and they ran off to the bar. A strong wind began to blow, and the White King grabbed his hat to keep it from blowing away. "Damn this island. The winds here are the worst!" he cried as the wind picked up.

Now the wind was blowing so hard that everyone had to take a firm grip on the ground or they would be knocked back by the wind. A couple of the weaker Pawns were grabbing onto trees so they wouldn't fly away. As the wind continued to howl around them, the White King heard a loud _**CRASH!!!**_ He whirled around and saw the two Pawns he had sent into the bar fly out of the window and get carried by the wind into the ocean. "That wasn't the wind, if that's what you're thinking," The Black King said, his long cloak flailing madly in the wind. He was also, like the White King, holding down his hat with his hand. His long jet-black hair was blowing all over the place, mostly covering his face. "They were thrown out of that bar."

"By who?" The White Queen asked, her long blue hair covering her face as well.

Just then, the door of the bar burst open and an extremely short bald man ran out followed by about thirty naval officers.

"It couldn't have been that shrimp…" The White King said, pointing to the short man.

(A large throbbing vein appears on the short man's head) "Hey, you talkin' about me?!" the short man cried, hopping up and down.

"Naw, definitely not him," The White Rook #2 chimed in, and the other three nodded in agreement. "Too puny"

(Dark lines appear over the short man's head at being ignored. He then gets a large cartoon head with sharp teeth) "I AM NOT A SHRIMP!!! I AM NOT PUNY!!!"

The White King looked over at the short man, a bored look on his face. "Hey, Chiisai, quit yelling, eh?"

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT?!" The short man burst, running up to the White King angrily, his squeaky voice booming. "DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO I AM?!"

"A noisy Baka," The Black King said. (Huge throbbing veins appear on the short man's bald head. He goes completely red, and his teeth become sharp. His eyebrows twitch, and dark lines appear over his head. He is shaking madly)

"_**I AM THE GREAT KATSOU KATSU KEN!!!**_" The short man screeched, startling everyone on the island except the White King, who plugged his ears in annoyance.

"_**I COMMAND THIS ENTIRE ISLAND WITH AN IRON FIST!!! PEOPLE ALL AROUND THIS AREA OF THE GRAND LINE FEAR ME BECAUSE OF MY AWESOME STRENGTH!!! I-**_"

"How come you haven't blown away in the wind yet, Chiisai?" the White King asked. (Sweat drops appear on everyone's head and their jaws drop in surprise, including the villagers and naval officers. Ken goes back to his earlier position, completely red and shaking madly, sharp teeth and eyebrows twitching. Dark lines appear over his head and he gets large veins on his head)

"_**THAT IS **__**IT**_"Ken tore off his naval uniform to reveal a metal chest plate. Metal extensions stretched down to his feet, covering his legs and feet in a metal coating. "_**NOT ONLY AM I GONNA SHOW YOU HOW I DON'T BLOW AWAY, BUT I'M ALSO GONNA SHOW YOU WHAT I DO TO INSOLENT DOGS LIKE YOU WHO TRY MY WRATH!!!**_"

Ken punched the metal chest plate, and a large battle suit covered Ken and also made him about 7 feet taller.

"_**HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW, EH?!**_" Ken cried, thumping his chest like a gorilla. "_**THIS IS THE AWESOME MIGHT OF 'IRON FOOT' KATSOU KATSU KEN!!!**_" Ken smashed the ground with his fists, and an enormous fissure broke open, causing a couple of the Pawns to panic. The others, however, stood their ground, not afraid at all.

"_**OH**__**TRYING TO BE BRAVE, ARE**__**WE?!?!**_" Ken screamed, and he leaped into the air. His super armor allowed him to jump about fifteen feet into the air, and then he crashed down to Earth, shattering the ground in a 5-mile radius of him (a.k.a. the whole village but not the whole island). Still, the pirates merely jumped into the air to avoid the tremor, but were not fazed at all. Ken was furious now, and he was stomping around like a child who had just got his toys taken away.

"_**YOU FOOLS CANNOT WIN!!! YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME!!! I AM MERELY GOING EASY ON YOU!!!**_"Ken cried, so crazed now he was foaming from the mouth."_**I AM THE GREAT KATSOU KATSU KEN!!! I AM FEARED AROUND THESE PARTS FOR MY AWESOME STRENGTH!!! NO ONE HAS EVER BESTED ME IN BATTLE!!! I AM A MIGHTY TIGER IN THE LAND OF WOLVES!!! I AM THE STRONGEST OF ALL!!! NO OTHER POWER COMPARES TO MINE!!! I AM LIKE A GOD COMPARED TO YOU PUNY DOGS!!! YOU MUTTS!!! YOU PITIFUL-!**_"

"Gomu Gomu no Buretto!" The White King threw his arm forward in a rapid punch motion and it stretched forward and slammed Ken's unprotected face. Ken blasted straight out of the back of his armor and flew through the air until he was an itty bitty speck in the sky. The little speck finally hit the water, and all the other naval officers looked stunned and afraid by the White King's powers.

"You'd better go get Chiisai," the White King said, his arm snapping back into place. "I doubt a little one like him can swim well."

All the officers looked at one another, and then agreed that they should go help him. They stopped staring like a bunch of idiots and ran towards a few small navy vessels that were docked over at the port.

The White Rook 1 looked at the White King, his glass eye rolling all about, looking at all but seeing nothing. "I could have taken that pipsqueak, sire." He said.

"Chiisai was being too annoying, so he had to go…" the White King said, scratching his beard. "Simple as that."

"Well, the winds calming down, so we should leave now." The White Queen said, and sure enough, the winds were dying down to a soft breeze.

As the crewman headed back for their ship, they head a small voice in the distance. "Hey, you al forgot your rum!!!" It was the bartender, who was standing at the door of his shop with eight kegs of beer.

"Oh, can't forget that!" the White King cried, and he shot his arms forward and grabbed all eight of the barrels.

"Hey, do you have any meat as well?" the Black Bishop 2 called out, and the bartender nodded and ran into his shop. He came back later with eight large barrels full of uncooked meat. The White King grabbed all of those as well, handing the rum to the White Rook 1.

"That'll be 5,000 Belis!!!" He called out, and the White King smiled. "Sorry, but we're pirates!" And then the crew walked off to their ship, where the White Rook 2 and the Black Knight 1 were waiting.

"You all ready to set sail?" The Black King asked, his dark eyes looking the ship over.

"Yeah, the ship's fine. We're ready when you are." The White Knight, a small nerdy-looking fellow who wore too-large glasses that always slide off his nose, said.

"Alright," the White King said happily, as the White Queen pulled out her Log Post, "let's go!"

* * *

2 hours after the "Checkmates", as they called themselves, left the island Smoker and his crew docked onto Windcurl Island. Thankfully, the winds were calm enough so that it was easy to get to the island. 

Smoker surveyed the island calmly while smoking three cigars. He let smoke exit his nose and ears as he exhaled. "Where are they?"

Tashigi ran up to Smoker, pushing her glasses into place. "Sir, all the villagers say that after defeating Captain Ken, the Checkmates stole some rum and meat and set sail."

Smoker grimaced in annoyance. They had gotten away. "Dammit, we lost them…"

Tashigi, noticing her Lieutenant's frustration, tried to make things positive. "D-don't worry, sir. The owner of the motel said she overheard them saying they were headed for a Moondust Tomb."

Smoker's eyes went wide in surprise. "Moondust…? What business do they have there? Haven't they heard of the curse? Unless…"

Tashigi was puzzled. "…Curse, sir…? What's going on?"

Smoker realized he looked odd, looking as though he had just seen a ghost. He looked at Tashigi and gave her a reassuring look. "Just help out the captain, and get ready to go to Moondust." Tashigi nodded, and she ran over to the group of officers who were pulling a soak and gasping Ken out of a small boat. Smoker looked of into the distance. He could see a tiny speck in the distance. Moondust Tomb. Smoker exhaled, smoke drifting from his mouth, nose and ears.

* * *

Helmeppo now wore a greatly detailed dragon mask, and "dragon scale" armor, which was basically just custom armor made to look scaly and sharp. He was quite proud of it though, and everyone believed it was true dragon scale, which made him feel even cooler. 

As he looked over the horizon at the bright sun in the high sky, he pondered his predicament. _Even though I'm doing a good thing right now, once we find Luffy I'm going to have to deal with all the Naval crap that's gonna come my way. I won't be surprised if I'm kicked out. Not only that, but was it right to lie to the Straw Hats and not tell them it's truly me…?_

"Doragon-Man, what's up?" a voice from behind him snapped him out of his trance and almost made him fall into the ocean in surprise. He turned to see Usopp and Chopper standing behind him with smiles on their faces.

Helmeppo put on his heroic manly voice. "Oh, how's it going, boys?" he asked them, taking a heroic stance.

"Well," Chopper began, "We just came to ask you what it's like to command dragons of the sea. I mean, how do you tame them and all?"

"Well, it's not something you can do easily!" Doragon-Man said. (See how I change his name from Helmeppo to Doragon-Man, depending on what act he's putting on?) "I mean, it took me 200 years for me to master the skill, and I control the Great Eikoudan, Flame Lord of the Skies!!!" (Doragon-Man strikes a heroic pose and makes a triumphant laugh, and spotlights shine down on him while confetti flies all around and Chopper and Usopp are cheering chibis of themselves)

During all this, Zolo stands in the corner, shaking his head. _Those two are completely buying this…_

Zolo begins to walk away, but he bumps into Felicia, who was carrying a tray of tea and some cookies. Some of the tea spills out, and a few of the cookies fall over.

"Oh, sorry!" Zolo says quickly before walking away. As Felicia cleans up the mess, Nami walks over. "

"Sorry about that, Zolo's not one for manners." She said. "Here, I'll clean this up."

Felicia tries to persist, but Nami insists. Felicia then takes her tray and heads down to the storage room below deck. She walks to the far end to a man who is sitting in a chair.

"Here you are, sir." She says, setting the tray on the table beside him.

"Thank you, Felicia," the man says, pouring the tea into a cup and sipping it. "So, have we reached Windcurl Island yet?"

"Well, sir," Felicia said, straightening her glasses, "We intercepted a transmission from Smoker saying that they had just gotten to Windcurl, but that the pirates had already left and were now heading off to Moondust Tomb. That's our destination."

"Hmm…Moondust…" The man scratched his bearded chin. "Haven't been there in a while…But why would the Checkmates be going to Moondust? What do they want there? The place is uninhabited, there most likely is no treasure, plus, there's the curse to watch out for."

"Yes, it is quite odd, sir," Felicia said. "But we should be there soon enough. I will give you the word before and after we get to the island."

"Very good." The man said. "You had better go back up to deck, before someone comes looking for you. Take a keg of rum up, and come back in fifteen minutes to retrieve the tray."

"Yessir." Felicia said, saluting, and she grabbed a keg of rum and walked back up the stairs. The man sipped some more tea, adding some cream and sugar, and bit into a cookie. _So, it must be Loup those pirates are after,_ he thought.

* * *

_Seastone: A rare rock that cancels out the powers of Devil Fruits. The Navy made tools out of the stuff for when they capture Devil Fruit users._

_Windcurl Island: A small island located in the Grand Line. It sufferes unusually strong wind storms from time to time, hence its name, and making it a difficult island to get to. Thus, the people there aren't used to pirate attacks._

_Doragon: Means "dragon" in Japanese._

_Seiyuuki: Means "monkey" in Japanese. Haha, not a very creative name, eh?_

_Rakki- Rakki- no Mii: Lucky Lucky Fruit: As I said in the story, it allows the user to alter reality to icrease luck probability. So, it's really useful in gambling and such. But it's also useful for a infultrating spy monkey who can't be seen by the enemy._

_Ittōryū: Single-sword style used in the One Piece universe._

_Chiisai: Means "small" or "tiny" in Japanese._

_Baka: Means "idiot" in Japanese._

_Katsou: Means "victory" and "manly" in Japanese._

_Katsu: Means "victory" in Japanese._

_Ken: Means "healthy" and "strong" in Japanese._

_Gomu Gomu no Buretto: Gum Gum Bullet: A stronger version of Gum Gum Pistol._

_Beli: Currency in the One Piece universe._

_Eikoudan: Means "flare bomb" in Japanese._

_Chibi: Means "runt" or "dwarf" in Japanese. When I say it, though, I mean when the character becomes a cartoony mini version of himself with stubs for hands and feet and a big head. I think you've probably seen it before._

_

* * *

_

Okay, thats over. Now, starting next edition I will have a small bio of some of my original characters, starting with Ken. Stay tuned, and thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Smoker was ordering everyone to move extra quickly around the ship. He had to catch the Checkmates. He was using the powers of his Devil Fruit, the Moku Moku no Mi, to shoot smoke from his arms at the mast to help the ship move along. They were moving at a much faster pace than they usually would, and Smoker thought he could almost begin to see the distant silhouette of the Checkmate's vessel.

The ship plowed through the ocean, tearing up water and ice. _Wait…ice?_ Smoker looked around to find that the temperature had drastically dropped and they had now entered a frozen tundra. It was snowing softly, and there was also a breeze that added to the chill. Smoker began to shiver, and he realized the rest of his crew was cold as well. As they went farther towards Moondust Tomb, the temperatures kept dropping, causing the crew's progress to slow as well. They were beginning to lose the Checkmates. Smoker quickly looked over at a thermometer he had attached to the ship. It was -20 and dropping. Smoker stopped shooting smoke at the mast and rushed into the storage cabin, where they held lots of thing the crew might need. He pulled out a box of heavy fur coats, while putting on a coat as well. He ran outside and began tossing the coats to his men, who shouted thanks back and put on the coats. Smoker saw Tashigi shivering while helping a few men, not letting up despite the temperature change. Smoker walked over to her and draped the coat on her shoulders, surprising her. He then passed out coats to the men who were working with Tashigi, who uttered thanks. As Smoker walked away, a voice came from behind him. "I don't need this, sir."

He turned to find Tashigi holding the coat out to him with a stern look on her face. Smoker pushed the coat back at her. "Tashigi, don't be a fool. If the temperatures keep dropping like they are, you're going to die without this coat." And with that Smoker walked away without letting Tashigi argue anymore. Smoker went back over to the mast and looked around. A blizzard had suddenly picked up, obscuring the land around them. Smoker shouted over at the officer who was steering the ship, but he didn't see anyone at the post. Smoker sighed angrily, but he walked over to the steering wheel to find a horrific sight. The crewmate who had been working the steering was lying on the floor, his skin and hair light blue, his body covered in ice. Smoker kneeled towards the man, touching his skin. It was cold as steel, and almost as hard. Smoker closed the man's blank eyes and carried the body over to a cabin, where he then ordered a few men to start a fire and warm up the man. The man wasn't dead, surprisingly, but extremely close to it.

Smoker walked outside of the cabin and called for all his men to come over to him. "Alright, people," Smoker said, tossing his frosted cigars overboard, "I have absolutely no idea what we're dealing with here, for I have never been to this part of the Grand Line, but I intend to find out who or what did this and take it out. Understand?"

All the men saluted, and they then grabbed some firearms from a rack that was in the armory room. Smoker walked over to Tashigi, who was looking in a little booklet of hers. "Sir," she said, pointing to the page she was looking at, "I think I know what we're dealing with. It's called a-"

Just then, Smoker and Tashigi heard a bloodcurdling scream. They ran over in the direction of the noise and saw a massive (maybe 15-feet tall) ice creature holding a naval officer in his hand, who was beginning to freeze. The thing was like living ice, with glowing red eyes and sharp icy teeth, like icicles. It had a slender but jagged body, and massive hands and feet that the long, thin arms and legs didn't look able to support.

A couple of crewmen ran up from behind Smoker and opened fire on the beast, which merely shrugged off the bullets and shot an icy mist blast from its mouth at the men. Smoker dodged out of the way using his smoke powers, but the others weren't so lucky, who froze almost instantly. Smoker drew his jutte and charged at the creature's backside. Smoker jabbed his sword into the creature's back, causing it to shriek in pain, a sound like nails on a chalkboard. Smoker then tried to pull his blade from the creature's back, but it was securely stuck in, also beginning to freeze over. Smoker let go of the jutte and jumped away from the creature as it swiped at him. Smoker ran over to the gun rack and pulled off a shotgun. As he fired it, he cried "_Moku Moku no Shotto: Teppou Bakufuu!_"

He fired the gun, surrounding the bullets with smoke for extra impact. It slammed the creature in the arm that was holding the crewman, blasting it off and causing the creature to shriek. Tashigi ran up from behind Smoker. "Sir, this thing is an Ice Walker," Tashigi cried, grabbing a gun of her own and firing at the creature. "It is a rare ice demon found in the Grand Line. They don't show themselves to humans, especially ones on a ship, unless they steal from them or…" she trailed off.

"Or what?!" Smoker cried, pushing Tashigi out of the way of an oncoming barrage of icicles.

"I don't know, the rest of the page is torn!" Tashigi cried, showing Smoker the page, which way cleanly torn, as though on purpose.

"Well, we didn't steal from them, so what does it want?!" Smoker asked impatiently, using another smoke-enhanced gunshot on the Ice Walker, shattering its head. As he did this, six more jumped onto the ship from out of the great blizzard. Their presence alone caused the temperature to drop drastically. It was now -50 degrees, and the thermometer was frozen solid, so it really could have be any temperature now. As Smoker blasted his jutte out of the dead Ice Walker's back with his smoke-enhanced gun, one of the living Ice Walkers blasted his gun with a ray of ice, freezing it solid and disabling it. Smoker quickly dropped the gun before he froze as well and moved his jutte up in front of his face while taking a fighting stance. _Aw, dammit, we're losing crewmates and the Checkmates because of this damn storm and these freaks. Why are they attacking us?! Oh well, no point in crying over spilled milk… _Smoker raised his unarmed hand and cried "_Moku Hebi!_" and his hand transformed into a smoke-made snake, which shot out at the nearest Ice Walker and bit into its skull.

* * *

The Chessboard had just exited the ice land of the Grand Line and was quickly nearing the Moondust Tomb, thanks to the help of the Black Bishop 2's powers. He was flying overhead, large scaly wings protruding from his cloaked back, his face shrouded by his hood. His scaly hands were holding a long rope that was attached to the sturdy mainmast, where the Black King was standing on the tip of, as usual, surveying the scenery, while the White King napped in the Crow's Nest beside the White Rook 2, who was looking out for danger. The Black Bishop 2 was pulling the ship along, or at least, helping it move along.

"Sire, I think we lost those Navy swine," the White Rook 2 said, becoming more relaxed. "The Ice Walker bait musta worked, eh?"

"Yes, I think so…" the Black King muttered.

"So do I have to keep pulling this damned ship?!" the Black Bishop 2 whined, panting. "It weights a ton!"

"I suppose…" the Black King said, and with a happy sigh of relief, the Black Bishop 2 let go of the rope and flew back on deck, his wings folding in and then merging with his back. His skin returned to its human appearance as well.

"So, how much longer do we have?" the White Queen asked the driver of the ship, the Black Knight 1, as she emerged from the woman's quarters.

"I can't really tell…" the Black Knight 1 said, nervously adjusting his glasses. "If we keep sailing smoothly it should only be another hour, but this is the Grand Line, so I have no idea."

"Well, let's hope for smooth sailing till then…" the Black Bishop 1 said, her cane bumping along the ground. Just as those words escaped her mouth, a massive sea serpent with crab claws emerged from the depths in front of the ship. The ship began rocking madly, but everyone held their ground. The Black King held his hand out, and the sea serpent's shadow began to ripple. Then, long black tentacles formed from the shadow and grabbed the serpent around its neck. The Black King slowly began to close his hand, and the tentacles wrapped tighter around the serpent until it began to gag. As the Black King was about to clench his hand, he heard a voice from below him. "Stop it. I'll deal with this. I hunger…"

"Oh, very well…" The Black King murmured, and the shadow tentacles retracted and melted back into the serpent's shadow.

The voice from below the Black King had come from the Black Rook 1, a pale old hag with black eyes and a hunched back. She slowly walked over to the edge of the boat and opened her mouth wide. At first, nothing happened, except the sea serpent began hissing and snapping its claws angrily. Then, the water in front of the Black Rook 1 began to swell, and then a long blue beam of light shot from the sea serpent and into the Black Rook 1's open mouth. The sea serpent hissed in pain, and it thrashed about. Then, its body began to wrinkle and become pale, and the Black Rook 1 became younger and had more color in her cheeks. In the end, the sea serpent was nothing more than a shriveled corpse that collapsed back into the ocean and the Black Rook 1 was now a beautiful young woman with an elegant body. She stood up, no longer needing to hunch over, and solemnly walked back into the woman's quarters without another word.

"Wow, being new here and all, I've ever seen that happen," the White King said sleepily, startling everyone. "That was quite freaky actually. I may not be able to sleep for a while after this, now."

"Oh, don't worry," the White Queen said, "You get used to-" she was cut off by the sudden snoring of the White King as he returned to slumber land. (Large sweat drops appear on everyone's head, and large veins bulge on the White Queen's head) "Just let him sleep." the Black Bishop 1 said, noticing the White Queen's anger (how perceptive of her!)

"Yeah, you're right…" the White Queen muttered, and she stared off at the setting sun.

* * *

Sanji was chopping onions and carrots when he heard a noise behind him. He expected it to be Usopp or Chopper, coming in to steal some food, because no one else comes into the kitchen without his permission. He picked up a large pan that was lying behind him slowly, and then whirled around…to find a sword to his throat. The whole kitchen was crawling with pirates, who were all holding guns and/or swords at Sanji. Sanji felt sweat trickle down his brow. _What the hell..? Why didn't anyone warn me? Did these guys actually sneak on board without anyone noticing?_

"Hey, you guys!" Sanji called out. "There are some pirates down here!"

"Yeah, we kinda know that!" he heard Zolo impatiently call back. "But we're a little busy with our own problems up here, so handle them yourself!"

_Damn, they really did sneak on…_ "So, how'd you all do it…?" Sanji asked, and the pirate pushed his sword closer to Sanji's neck, so the blade was touching him now. "You must have some mastermind behind this."

"A few, actually," a voice came. Sanji looked to his left to see a familiar figure walk down the stairs and enter the kitchen. "How've you been, Sanji?"

"What the hell're you doin' here?" Sanji asked, gripping the pan tighter.

"Aw, is that how you greet your old friend?" the figure asked him. "You're a pirate, fool. You should expect an attack at anytime. I'm glad you all made it to the Grand Line. Shame your captain didn't make it that far though…"

"Shut up…" Sanji muttered, his eyes narrowing.

Sanji heard a laugh, and another figure walked down the stairs. "Lighten up, kid! That ass of a captain was gonna get you all killed if you had stayed with him!"

"Shut up!" Sanji said, gripping the pan even tighter.

"Don't be a baby, your captains been gone for years, get over it!" another voice said, and Sanji looked up to see another familiar face there as well.

"Wh…? N-n-n…" Sanji mumbled, too stunned to speak.

"What's the matter? You act like you've seen a ghost!" the third figure said, and he and the second figure laughed.

"How many others are here with you…?" Sanji asked breathlessly.

"Enough." The first figure said. "A lot of old faces, that's for sure. We're all really sad we can't get revenge on your cap'n, but we'll settle with killing you all and your new Navy friends, too!" the three of them laughed, and Sanji just shuddered, too surprised to speak anymore. Instead, he quickly swung his pan around and hit the pirate who had the sword to his neck square in the face, knocking him backwards. The other pirates except the three figures got up and swung their swords at Sanji, but he dodges them and delivered a swift spin kick on the closest pirate to him, jabbing him in the rib with his heel while crying "_Concasse!_"

The pirate's eyes rolled into his head, and he flew into the rest of the pirates, sending them flying into the wall, all unconscious. Sanji then faces toward the three figures, but the third sprang at him and pinned him against the wall while the second figure laughed. "You fools can't win without your beloved captain!" the second figure cried in between laughter. "Just give up and die peacefully!"

"How…how did all of you get together…?" Sanji asked.

"When many share the same dream, things can happen." The third figure breathed into his face. "Even though my new comrades are all PU-mans, if they can help me accomplish my goal, I'm willing to work with them!"

_Arlong…_Sanji glanced at the third figure, _Buggy…_Sanji looked at the second figure, who was still laughing, _And even Gin…_ Sanji looked at the first figure, who was now spinning his weighted tonfa around in his hands and walking towards Sanji, _How did they all get together…just what the hell is going on…?!_

Up on deck, Zolo quickly unsheathed one of his swords just in time to see his opponent swipe at him with his blades. "Kuro," Zolo said, pushing Kuro's claws away with his blade, "why the hell are you working with _pirates_?! I thought you hated that life!"

"I do," Kuro said, taking his signature stance, "but you pirates ruined my plans…my _life_…so now, to gain peace of mind, I must kill you all!"

Kuro pounced forward, shouting "_Nukaishi!_" in the process, and disappeared right before Zolo's eyes. Zolo had seen this technique before. He remembered how to counteract it, too. But Kuro had been training for the past 10 years, while Zolo had gotten rusty in a naval cell. Kuro was faster now, stronger too. Plus, he had now mastered his _Shakushi_ technique, so he could see where he stuck.

Zolo quickly spun around to meet Kuro's swipe head-on. Zolo pulled back in time to dodge the full effect of the attack, but Kuro's blades still skimmed his face. Zolo flipped backwards and then jumped forward, swinging his blade at Kuro. Kuro muttered "_Nukaishi…_" and he vanished again, just as Zolo's blade swung for his neck. Zolo looked at his blade, and noticed a bit of crimson on the tip. He_ had _got him. He saw Kuro appear in the Crow's Nest of the ship, and he kicked Max off, who was firing madly at Don Krieg with a large gatling gun he was holding. Krieg had been returning fire with his spear gun, but when h saw Kuro, he stopped firing.

"Kuro, I can handle it! Let me fight my own battles!" He cried, pulling out his 1 ton spear and walking over to Max, who was dizzily standing up.

"If you could handle it, that fat idiot would be dead already!" Kuro shouted back, and Krieg growled angrily.

"You two need to work together better or you'll never accomplish anything!" a voice came from behind them all. Zolo, Kuro and Krieg turned around to see Sir Crocodile walking towards them, holding Nami and Usopp in the air with large orbs of sand that were crushing them and causing them to shriek in pain. He was carrying a large gourd on his back, and that was where the sand was protruding from (guess where I got that idea from?).

"No way…You're here too?!" Zolo heard Nico cry from beside him, and Crocodile laughed.

"It's good to see you too, Ms. All Sunday. I'm surprised to see you with the Straw Hats." He swung his right hand down, and Nami hit the floor, hard. Then the sand piled over Nami and held her down on the floor. He snapped his left hand fingers, and Usopp's orb dissipated, sending his falling to the floor.

"Why are you all doing this…?!" Nami managed to utter despite the terrible pain that was plaguing her at the moment.

"Because you lot, one way or another, caused our dreams and ambitions to become null and void." Kuro said, appearing beside Nami and stepping on her head. "So now, even though we cannot exact revenge on your ass of a captain, we can still kill you all to make up for it."

Kuro pressed his foot harder on Nami's face, causing her to cry out. Usopp tried to get up and help her, but Crocodile created a large fist out of sand that slammed him in the face and rendering him unconscious. Crocodile also held Zolo and Nico in a sandy hold that covered their whole bodies except their heads, while Krieg pointed his spear gun at them. "Does this hurt you, girl? Because I bet you it doesn't heart nearly as much as the head butt your captain gave me last time we met!!!"

Kuro raised his foot in the air and was about to stomp Nami out. Nami closed her eyes, knowing she was going to die. Zolo shouted in protest, and Nico struggled to get out of the sand. The other crewmembers were too busy fighting other people to help or notice. Just as Kuro shot his foot down, they all heard a voice from below them "_**LEAVE NAMI-SAN ALONE!!!**_" Then, Sanji shot up from the roof of the kitchen, or the floor of the deck, and shouted "_Flanchet Shoot!_" He shot his foot forward and it slammed Kuro in the face, sending him flying overboard. Sanji then landed gently beside his crewmates, facing Krieg and Crocodile. He ran over to Nami. "Are you alright, my love? Did they hurt you too badly?" He asked her softly, stroking her hair. He then glared at Crocodile, his eye a piercing dagger at Crocodile's throat. "I'll make you pay with your life, you swine. You won't make it outta here alive, you hear me?!"

Crocodile laughed. "You'll make me pay, will you?! That's a good one! You're worthless!" Crocodile then became serious. "You have_ no_ idea."

Sanji sprang up and ran at Crocodile. He leaped forward and shouted "_Tendron!_" while shooting his foot forward at Crocodile's neck. Crocodile pulled his hands upwards as though lifting a box, and a wall of sand appeared in front of him that took the force of Sanji's attack.

Sanji jumped back and then ran around Crocodile, shouting "_Longe!_", and performed a back sweep kick towards Crocodile's loin. But Sanji's attempts were foiled by a wall of sand that absorbed the blow once again. This time, though, the sand became a long tentacle that wrapped around Sanji's leg. Then the tentacle swung Sanji through the air and slammed him against some barrels of rum, which were crushed in the impact. Then Sanji was thrown into the air. As the spun through the sky, he saw a splash in the water, followed by hearing "_Shakushi!_" being shouted. He then felt blades quickly slashing through his flesh all over his body. He heard Nami cry out for it to cease, but Sanji thought the pain would never go away. Finally, as his eyes began to close, he saw Kuro appear in front of him, his face totally emotionless. "It's time for you to die." He muttered, and he sunk one of his Cat Paws into Sanji's chest.

Sanji hit the ground, hard, just as Kuro appeared beside him, doing his signature glasses adjust. "Is that all you've got?" he asked, dabbing the small slice Zolo gave him on the neck with a cloth. "You're all pitiful without the rubber boy."

"Shut up!" all of them turned to see Usopp jumping through the air holding his "5 ton" hammer. He swung it straight at Kuro, but he wasn't fast enough. Kuro vanished on the spot. As Usopp fell to the ground, something caught him by the neck and suspended him in the air. It was Buggy's detached hand!

Buggy quickly gripped Usopp's throat till he stopped thrashing, and then dropped his body like a weight. "What's the matter? I thought you were the infamous Straw Hat Pirates," he said, climbing out of the hole Sanji had made in the roof of the kitchen along with Arlong and Gin. "Can't you at least beat a couple of old foes like u-?!"

Buggy was cut off by Walter slamming him in the back of the head with a punch that sent him flying across the deck. Arlong and Gin turned around in time to get kicked in the face by an aerial spin kick by Felicia. As they tumbled along the floor, a figure jumped down from the top of the mast and landed beside the two.

"You don't get it, do you?" the man said, his deep heroic voice surprising Buggy and the others. "You're not just dealing with the Straw Hats right now. You're also messing with…_**Grand Master Doragon-Man, Prince of the Deep Blue Sea and Doragon's Men!!!**_" (Doragon-Man takes a heroic pose, and a flaming mural appears behind him along with a lion's roar. Nice affect, eh?)

"What…the hell…?" Buggy mumbled, dumbfounded.

"Is this some sort of joke…?!" Krieg asked, shocked.

(Dark lines appear over Doragon-Man's masked face. A large vein appears on the back of his head) "YES, THAT'S MY REAL NAME, YOU ASSHOLES!!!!!" he screamed.

"I don't care if you're the _god_ of the sea," Kuro said, taking his stance. "If you're with these pirates, we'll kill you."

"And with our army against your puny crew, you PU-mans don't stand a chance!" Arlong cried, and then from his ship dozens of the Straw Hats' old enemies flooded onto the ship.

Zolo took a step back in surprise, putting his sword in his mouth and drawing his two other ones. _Alvida, Buggy's crew, Krieg's crew, Baroque Works members, Arlong's crew, Wapol and his army, how many are there…?!_

Crocodile let the sand on top of Nami recede back into his gourd. "I think I should let you go. You deserve a fighting chance, no matter how impossibly slim it is."

Nami scrambles to her feet and quickly pulled out her Perfect Clima Tact. She swung it at Crocodile, but he merely ducked it and pushed her beside her crew. Then the Straw Hats and Doragon's Men formed a miniature circle on the middle of the deck, all of them facing out, ready to fight off the hoard of prates. With Sanji and Usopp down, they had 10 men. _I hope that's all we'll need…_ thought Zolo, and he charged forward.

* * *

The White King, followed by the Black King, the Black Queen and the White Queen, navigated through the deep dank forest that surrounded the Moondust Tomb. The other members of the crew were ordered to stay at the ship, and were to contact the others in case the target showed up. The target was much too strong for them to handle.

The red moon cast an eerie crimson light on the shadows, making the White Queen nervous. The others, however, were as calm as can be. "It's going to be difficult to find him," the Black King muttered, knocking a massive spider web down with a shadowy tentacle. "While the red moon is out, he goes into hiding so he won't hurt any unsuspecting travelers."

"What do you mean?" the White Queen asked as she stepped over a massive mushroom with eyes that blinked at her. "Does he not have control of his…abilities…?"

"Not during a red moon," the Black Queen said, her voice as sweet as honey and as soft as a pillow. "The curse causes him to become a rampaging monster during the red moon. Any other time, however, he can change at will, but his monster form is almost five times as strong with the red moon's influence."

"Well, if he's that dangerous, I doubt he will be in the forest. He's most likely in the tomb's labyrinth." The White King said, scratching his chin.

"Precisely," the Black King said, "but hopefully, once he picks up our scent, he'll come out and face us. His hunting instincts and thirst for blood will be too great for him to suppress if he actually has something to kill."

"Yeah, and besides," the Black Queen began, leaning beside the White Queen and letting her voice drop to a whisper, "if we go in that maze, the White King's sure to get lost. No question."

The two queens looked at the White King, who was looking around aimlessly, picking his nose. Then he walked into a tree and fell backwards. (Sweat drops appear on the two queen's heads, and the Black King just shakes his head) "Whoa, where'd that tree come from?" the White King mumbled, standing up and brushing his clothes off. He noticed everyone was staring at him. "Well, don't just stand there, let's get moving!" he said, and he advanced into the forest. Everyone looked at him nervously, as though he would walk into a tree again, but they followed him anyway.

* * *

Deep inside the tomb, a man satcrouched in a corner, his face concealed by shadow. His ears twanged, and his nose twitched. He looked up, his eyes showing his hunger. They shined red for a moment, and he shut them quickly. "No, someone's here. They're close, too…" He stood up wearily, and began panting profusely. "Oh god no…" he said, holding his head like a madman. He fell to his knees and he began shaking violently. "I must…control…the urges… But they smell…so…_**delicious!**_"

The man stood up abruptly and ran a few feet before he tripped on a loose tile on the ancient floor. He fell to the ground, face-first. He then looked up, his brown eyes now a bloody red, his pupils now stretched vertical, like slits. He got on all fours, his nails growing out like claws. He was not longer the man he so desperately tried to be, even though the curse plagued him every month. He was now a monster, ready to kill.

* * *

The kings and queens had finally made it to the entrance of the tomb. They looked around anxiously, expecting some demon to jump out at them at any moment. The White King looked the tomb up and down, trying to tell how old it was. It was ancient, over a thousand years old at least. It had moss covering most of the outside, and thick vines with thorns were growing all around it and creeping into the entrance as well. The whole place looked uninviting, really.

As he looked at the structure, the White King heard a noise coming from the inside of the tomb. _Footsteps…_ He thought. He stared at the doorless entrance for a long time, and soon, the others joined him, too. Finally, he was able to make out a thin figure limbering up the staircase. It was a pale man with overgrown black facial hair. He also had a lot of chest hair and back hair as well. But it seemed like the hair on his body was moving, _growing_, at a rapid pace. The man's red eyes stared the kings and queens down, and he licked his lips, showing his extremely long and pointy teeth. The Black King took a step back. "That's him…" he muttered so low that the others couldn't make out what he had said.

"What?" the White King asked, and the Black King took a defensive stance.

"That's him…that's the one with the _Garou Curse_!"

* * *

Smoker walked dizzily away from his wrecked ship, which had crashed into the snowy shore. He was bloodied all over, and his left arm was suffering from frostbite because of the Ice Walker attack. Most of his men had died, and he was trying to find a village or town that could supply him and his crew with medical care. As he lumbered up a snowy hill, he finally collapsed from exhaustion at the top. As his eyes began to close, he breathed his last words. "Tashigi…thank you for being with me all this time…I just…I wish…" then he was out.

* * *

Rolland, the young village scout, was doing his daily round-the-village check when he spied a large lump in the snow. He ran over to it and knocked some of the snow off to see that it was a person on the brink of death. He gasped in surprise and began to drag the body back to the village.

Inside his cabin, Rolland and a few of the other villagers were tending to the survivors of the wrecked ship they found, and the man that Rolland found in the snow. Most of the people were suffering frostbite, and others were just severely wounded. The villagers had no medical supplies, so they couldn't do much to help the people.

As they all tried to help the crew, a tall man walked into the cabin. "What's going on here?" the man asked Rolland, and Rolland looked at the man sadly.

"Oh, King Dalton, it's these people I've found. They're badly wounded, and we don't know how to help them."

Dalton gazed down at the man who had a frozen cigar in his mouth, recognizing the face. "I'll go alert the doctors…" he said, and he ran out of the cabin.

* * *

Finally, you're done! How'd you like this chapter? Next chapter will mainly focus on White King vs. Garou guy, with a little bit of Straw Hats + Doragon's Men vs. the ultimate villain armada. Oh yeah, and Smoker's condition will be talk about a bit in the end. Also, he Garou curse will be explained more in later chapters. Until then, stay tuned. Now, here's a glossary and definitions, as well as the bio I promised you all!

_Moku Moku no Mi-Smoke Smoke Fruit. Hopefully, all of you know what this fruit is and what it allows Smoker to do, so I won't explain._

_Ice Walkers-Very tall demons made purely of ice. Their eyes are just icy rubies in their head. They primarily live underground, out of human activity, but will come out ever so often when food becomes scarce underground. Also, during a time when Ice Walker hunting was allowed, special bait was developed that causes Ice Walkers to gather rapidly. Even though the hunting is illegal now, the bait is still sold in some black markets._

_Jutte-Smoker's signature blade. _

_Moku Moku no Shotto: Teppou Bakufuu-Smoke Smoke Shot: Gun Blast. A move Smoker quickly thought up while fighting the Ice Walkers, thus, it was luck that saved him. He harnesses smoke at the barrel of the gun that, when the gun is fired, surrounds the bullet with smoke to give it an extra punch on impact. As you can see, it is strong enough to blast away thick Ice Walker heads, which are really just thick, thick blocks of ice shaped like demonic heads._

_Moku Hebi-Smoke Snake/Serpent. Smoker's arm becomes a large snake made of smoke._

_Concasse-Means "crush" in French. Using a very fast spin to gather strength, the resulting blow is a very powerful heel kick_

_Tonfa-A wooden baton with a handle so that the user can spin it around. Gin's tonfa have large weights on the end to add a more powerful impact, able to shatter bones._

_Nukaishi-Stealth Walk. A technique very similar to Soru, in which the user moves so quickly he cannot be tracked with normal eyesight._

_Shakushi-Out of the Bag Attack. Kuro moves at an incredibly high speed an begins attacking. He is moving so fast while doing this that he cannot see what he hits, thus, he could kill his comrades with this. But, in the future, he has perfected the technique so he can see what he strikes, making him even more deadly.\_

_Flanchet Shoot-means "Flank Shoot" in French. Sanji thrusts his kick straight forward, slamming the enemy._

_Tendron-means "Collar" in French. Sanji strikes the foe in the neck with a strong kick._

_Longe-means "Loin" in French. Sanji slams the foe in their loin with a strong heel kick._

_PU-Man-I hope you all know this, but I'll say it anyway. It's the name Arlong gives humans because he thinks they smell bad._

_Perfect Clima Tact-the weapon Usopp makes for Nami. It is an upgrade of the Clima Tact after Usopp obtains a bunch of Dials to use in it._

_Garou-Means "hungry wolf" in French. That's all I'll tell you for now._

Oh, yeah, and one more thing…Black Rook 1 and Black Bishop 2's powers will be explained more in a later chapter…Now, Bio!!!

Name: Katsou Katsu Ken (Born Ken)

Height: 4 feet, 8 inches.

Weight: 95 lbs.

Birth Date: April 7, 1984 (33 yrs. old)

Favorite Food: Fried shrimp gyōza (Japanese style dumplings)

Hobbies: Lifting weights, ordering people around, reading (yeah, he can read!), and spending time with his younger siblings (most are younger than him by twenty years, except Kan and Kun, who are younger than him by three years. Side note: Kun and Kan are twins).

Ken was born on Windcurl Island into a large family, with 8 brothers and 9 sisters, with only a mother to take care of them all. Ken, being the eldest child (and tallest out of them all, including the mother) did a lot of the work around the house and was the one who provided for the family along with the two other eldest boys, Kan and Kun. When he was 20, a band of pirates attacked the village, and without a navy base to help them, they were defenseless. Ken was the only one who stood up to the pirates, but they all laughed at him for his height and beat him up. That same night, Ken, Kan and Kun developed Ken's battle suit that was heavy enough to resist the strong winds but still agile. He made it tall so he could finally look down on the people that oppressed his mini family. The pirates came back, and Ken soundly pulverized them, thus, he became the village hero and no one made fun of his family any longer. The Navy picked up on this and decided to make a naval base on the island, and they made Ken the Captain.

He still lives with his family, even though he spends most of his time at the base. Kan and Kun are also his mechanics and head scientists at the base, and they are always building him more armor and tools to help him bring justice to the land.

Side Note: He isn't actually feared across the lands. In fact, since most people can't even get to Windcurl Island, most people don't even know he exists!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, wow, it has been a while. I apologize for not updating in forever. My computer crashed, and I had to get a new one and update all the documents and what not. But I'm back, so here goes. Hope you enjoy. And, as always (sadly), _**I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE!!**_

* * *

The White King cracked his knuckles, glaring at the monster standing before him at the entrance of the tomb. It was breathing heavily, and its eye kept twitching. It grabbed its head and let out a roar, causing the two queens to back away out of attacking range. The kings, however, stood their ground. "You…must…leave this place," the monster cried, its voice becoming a hoarse growl. "You don't know what I'll do to you…_I_ don't know what I'll do to you!!"

"We're not leaving without you," The Black King said solemnly, "we're here to help you."

"You don't get it…you idiots…!" the beast-man let out a roar-howl, its fur growing rapidly, fully covering its skin, and its face elongating into a snout. "No…one…can help me!!"

The monster threw its head back and let out a loud howl that was heard for miles. Its muscles bulged largely, and it grew about two feet, making it a towering beast. Its eyes became completely red, and its pupils vanished. Its ears enlarged and pointed, its feet became large paws, and its nails became razor-sharp. It grew a long tail, and it got on all fours. It snarled at the two kings, who took a step back. "This guy looks tough, man…" the White King said, tossing the Black King his straw hat.

"All you have to do is subdue him," the Black King said, "after that I can attach this collar that will make him revert back to his human form." The Black King's shadow rippled, and a long tentacle holding a heavily-built collar with thick little metal rods sticking out on the sides.

The monster snapped ferociously at the White King, and then sprang into the air, covering the 15 yards between them in one spring. But the king was ready. He threw both of his hands back and they stretched out far behind him. "Gomu Gomu no Bazuuka!" He threw both of his hands forward and slammed the monster in the chest with two open-palmed hands. The beast whimpered quietly and crashed into the tomb, which collapsed on impact on top of it.

"It can't be over that easily." The White King said, and he was right. A large furry arm shot out of the rubble, and the beast pulled itself out of the debris. It shook itself fiercely, shaking off dust, and then glared at the White King, baring its teeth. The White King attacked first this time. "Gomu Gomu no Pisutoru!" he cried and shot his hand forward in a stretching punch. The beast dodged it, and the stretching fist opened and grabbed a tree. Then the White King pulled himself forward, crying, "Fine, then. Gomu Gomu no Roketto…" Then, as he shot towards the beast, he cried "…followed by Kama!" and he stretched his arms out to his side, catching the beast by the neck. They both flew back into the forest, and all the Black King heard was a thud, and he saw a few tree collapsed.

In the forest, the White King stood before the dazed monster, which was pushing a tree off its back and standing up. It growled viciously at the White King, who merely scoffed at it. "Is that all you do? Growl and roar? You haven't shown me why the Gray King wants you with us. I may accidentally kill you, you're so weak!"

The monster seemed to understand this was an insult, as it looked taken aback. Then it dashed forward on all fours with amazing speed, startling the White King, and tackled him. They slide across the ground, and the monster began snapping madly at the king, drool splashing on his face. The White King was surprised to find that he could barely hold back the monster, and it was getting closer and closer to chewing his head off. The White King put his feet together, slide them in front of the beast's chest, and cried, "Gomu Gomu no Yari!" He shot his legs up into the air, and the beast flew off of him and through the air, landing far away somewhere in the forest. Even so, the creature made it back to the White King in under a minute, who was waiting ready, holding a fallen tree. He swung it at the monster like a baseball bat, which got hit on the side of its ribs and flew sideways. Then the White King slammed the tree down on it, but it caught the tree and threw it away, along with the White King. The White King tumbled and rolled across the forest floor, and got up just in time to be slashed at by the monster. The White King fell back, a large gash on his chest, but quickly got back up. He began bleeding profusely, and the scent of his exposed blood got the monster even more riled up. It howled gleefully and pounced at the White King again, who put his arms up in defence.

* * *

Arlong tackled Walter, who held him off with his powerful arms. Walter kicked Arlong in the chin and his head snapped up. Then Walter slammed him in the side of the face with a punch while crying "Walter's Special: 5x Kyanonbo-ru Gachan!"

Arlong's face caved in by the blow, and he flew sideways and into Don Krieg, who was firing his stake cannon at Seiyuuki, who was somehow dodging them with abnormal luck. They both tumbled against the rails of the ship, but only Krieg got back up. Arlong was out cold, opened eyes rolled into head, his cheek massively swollen and blood running down his chin and cheek and creating a large puddle on the ground. Krieg pulled out his battle spear and swung it down at Walter, who rolled out of the way as it exploded on the ground. Out of the smoke from the explosion, Doragon-Man sprung out wielding his large red-yellow jagged sword, _Eikoudon's Mighty Flare Scale_. He swung it at Kuro, and as it passed through the air it caught on fire. Kuro vanished before the blade hit, but when he reappeared on the top of the mast his left shoulder was charred. Doragon-Man smiled. "Don't get cocky just because you scorched me a little," said Kuro, glaring at the prince. "By the time I'm done with you you'll be nothing but ribbons!"

Kuro dove at Doragon-Man, not even worrying about using his vanishing trick, and just before he hit, Seiyuuki hopped on Doragon's shoulder. Almost as soon as_ the_ two touched, Don Krieg accidentally hit the mast with his spear and it collapsed over the ship, including on top of Kuro. "How lucky…" Doragon-Man said, smirking. Kuro just grunted, and then was unconscious.

Zolo slammed his blades down on Alvida's club, and she went to her knees. He then twisted his blades, throwing the club from her hands and was about to deliver the final blow when a foot from nowhere shot out and bashed him in the groin. He moaned, and crumpled to the ground. _Pitiful, how pitiful! _He thought to himself as he moaned on the ground while the foot continued to stomp and kick at him._ Bested by a foot! _As the foot went swung up for another kick, a giant hammer slammed down on it, and Buggy cried out, grabbing his stub and wailing. Zolo looked over to see that Usopp had crawled over and smashed Buggy's foot. He smiled to Zolo and gave a thumbs-up, but his grin was whipped from his face as Alvida slammed her club down on his back. His eyes rolled into his head, and blood spat from his mouth. Zolo glared at Alvida, who just grinned and slipped her sandals off. Zolo got wobbly to his feet and put his third sword in his mouth. Then he picked up his other two blades and rushed at Alvida. He swung his blades down at her, but she used her Devil Fruit powers to slide out of the way. She slide back towards him, as though skating, and swung her club at his head. He ducked under the attack and as she passed by him he swung his head at her and sliced her in the stomach. She gagged and then lost balance, falling forward and tumbling into the fallen mast face-first. Zolo then dashed to Usopp where Gin is about to smash him in the spine, but as Zolo raised his blade, sand particles begin to cover it and form into a large sand tentacle, which quickly proceeded to toss the sword through the air, with Zolo holding on for dear life.

Gin raised his tonfa high over his head to deliver his bone-crushing blow to Usopp's back, but he was interrupted by a strong axe kick from Felicia to the top of his head. His chin slams into the ground, and his mouth begins dripping blood. Even so, he quickly got back up to face Felicia head-on. He began twirling his tonfa in hand, and Felicia took a fighting stance, her fists near her face while she began jumping up and down. Gin made the first move and swung his tonfa ferociously at Felicia, who dodged every blow. Gin swung his weapon down at Felicia's feet, and she did a backflip to avoid it. While Gin was trying to pull his tonfa out of the ground, Felicia dove forward crying, "Ijinmaru's Souji Handou!!" and she pulled her leg back and cracked it forward into Gin's cheek (a flaming mural with a demon cackling on it appears behind them. Nice affect, am I right?). Gin's eyes rolled into his head, and he flew straight off the ship and into the water. She landed on the ground, and fell to her knees. She looked at the leg that had kicked Gin, and large red veins were receding back into her skin. The pain was immense. _I shouldn't have done that…_she thought to herself as Mr. 5 flicked an explosive booger on her back. _I left that cult long ago. I no longer serve Ijinmaru, therefore I no longer use his techniques. I'm a fool…_"Gomu Gomu no Muchi!" The White King swung his leg forward in a sweeping motion, and it stretched outward, spanning the entire battlefield in front of him. The wolf-beast jump high over the attack, but the trees weren't as lucky. The beast then dove for the White King while he was retracting his leg. The White King lifted up his retracting leg and called out, "Gomu Gomu no Kuuki Muchi!" and swung his leg at the beast, slamming it in the side of the ribs. It flew sideways and into a bunch of trees, knocking them over. But it almost instantly got up and rushed the White King again. The White King shot another Pisutoru at the wolf, but it dodged out of the way and grabbed the King's arm. It then pulled the King towards it and began spinning him over its head like a flail. "Dooooo somethiiiiiiing!!" the White King cried as he flew through the air in circles, quickly becoming sick.

* * *

The Black King held out his hands and cried, "Kage Kage no Kei Haji!" and long black tentacles grew from the beast's shadow and wrapped around it, holding it completely. It struggled for a moment, and then completely broke the tentacles into small black particles. It howled in anger and swung the White King-flail at the Black King and the two Queens. They all rolled out of the way as the White King smashed into the brush behind them. _This thing…its just too powerful!_ The Black King thought as the monster pulled the White King back to him and started swinging it around its head again. The Black King turned to the Black Queen. "Try using your power on it!" he cried, and she nodded. She held out her hands towards the beast, who turned to look at her, and cried, "Mibae Mibae no Shoji!" The monster blinked, but then just snarled and swung the White King-flail again. They moved again, and the Black Queen cried, "He's more monster than man now. I can't do anything!"

"Damn it…" the Black King muttered under his breath. As he readied another Kei Haji, the White King cried, "Kiiiiing, if yyyyou can grabbbb my legs and hold them to the ground, I can do the reeeeeest!!

Uh…Alright…" the Black King said, and he did another Kei Haji. Black tentacles shot out of his shadow and wrapped around the White King's ankles, then yanked then to the ground. The White King then grinned, and he wrapped the arm that was being held by the beast around its arm, reversing the grasp and stunning the beast. Then the White King lifted it into the air and cried, "How do you like it?! Gomu Gomu no Hantaisha Fureiru!" Then he spun the beast over his head like a flail and then shot his arm forward after gaining a massive amount of speed, crashing his arm, and the beast, through the mountain wall that was the boundary of their battlefield. As the King's arm recoiled back to its origin, the beast slowly got up from the huge crater from the Hantaisha Fureiru. _Damn it, nothing works on this thing!_ The White King thought, trying to catch his breath. _You keep smacking it around, but it won't stay down!_ The monster howled, and then sprung forward at the White King. The King dodged it, and then elbowed the thing in its side as it passed, causing it to wail. Then he grabbed it by the tail with his left hand, twisted his right arm multiple times, and yanked the beast backwards while crying, "Gomu Gomu no Raifuru!" and slammed his untwisting fist into the beasts back, making it spin forward and into the dirt. It got up again, but slower this time than usual. _It's beginning to tire, yes!! _The White King thought excitedly, and he grinned. He then charged at the beast, extending his arms behind him while running, and used a Bazuuka on the monster before it could fully get to its feet. It rocketed forward, and crashed into the forest. The White King began to laugh proudly, but then began to cough and fell to one knee. The other King and the Queens could only look on in shock as the White King went into a coughing fit. _This battles putting a lot of strain on him…_ The Black King thought to himself, _Not only has he had to do a lot of straining Gomu Gomu techniques, but, even though the creature's attacks are slow and rarely hit, the monster's attacks are very strong and have inflicted a lot of damage to the White King's body. He can't hold up forever. At this rate, I may have to step in._

The monster crawled out of the forest, growling, and sprung at the White King. The King was too weak to dodge this one, and the beast tackled him and began ripping and punching at his body with his claws and fists. The King shielded his face with his arm, which were torn up, and got punched in his gut and stomach numerous times. Blood was all over, and the King couldn't endure it much longer. As the King began to loose hope, the Black King cried, "Kage Kage no Bakufuu!" and a blast of shadow shot from his hand and slammed the beast in the side, sending it flying to the side. The White King got up, panting heavily, and the White Queen called out, "Are you alright?!"

The White King glared at the Black King. "Baka, I told you not to intrude in my battles unless I ask! You know I hate it!!"

(A large pulsing vein appears on the Black Kings head) "Shut up, you ungrateful bastard!" cried the Black King angrily. "You were about to die!"

"I can handle myself, thank you!" the White King shouted back. "I was raised to hold my own in the world-" He was cut off by a coughing fit followed by a bit of gagging and some blood coming up. He fell to the ground, but then quickly got back up. "I can see why the Gray King wants to recruit this guy…" he said.

"No kidding." The Black Queen agreed.

"Just get the restraining collar ready," the White King said, and the Black King looked surprised, but he still pulled out the collar. He hit a button on it, and it began to glow slightly.

"All ready…" the Black King said, and the White King nodded. He then faced the monster, who was growling and snarling, drool flying all around. The monster rushed at him on all fours, roaring, and the White King charged at him with one of his arm stretched behind him, roaring as well, but not like a beast, like a warrior. _I'm going in for the final blows now…_ He thought to himself as they neared each other. "It's all or nothing now!!" he cried and he punched at the beast as it simultaneously punched at him.

* * *

The Straw Hats and Doragon's were tied up full body in chains and where hanging by the chains, which were attached to the enemy ship's mast. They all had grim expressions on their faces, except Chuckles, who somehow kept a smile. The enemies that were left from the battle, Kuro, Crocodile, Buggy, Gin, Don Kreig, Arlong, Mr. 1, 2, 3, and 5, Ms. Goldenweek, Haji, Alvida, and Cabaji, were all standing on deck, laughing devilishly. "We finally gotcha, Straw Hats," Buggy cried triumphantly. He then turned to Cabaji, who was pushing over a large cannon. "Load the Buggy Ball!" Buggy cried, and Alvida pulled one of the infamous Buggy Balls!

Below deck, a silhouetted figure sips a cup of tea. He had heard all the shouting upstairs, but still sits calmly as though nothing is going on. _Ah, the Buggy ball has come into play, _he thought to himself as he stood up and grabbed his sword, a strange blade that was like a long square hook, which lay resting against his chair. _Guess I'd better step in now…_

Doragon-Man struggled in his chains. "Agh, I can't die here! It's not my time!" he cried, wriggling aroung.

"Quiet, you, or I'll kill you now!" said Kuro, flexing his gloved hand.

"Light the wick!" Buggy cried, and Mr. 5 breathed on it, causing a small explosion that lit the wick.

* * *

The silhouetted figure stood at the staircase, watching this scene. "Hmph. Helmeppo, I'm disappointed in you." He said, gripping his sword. "Oh well. You will become stronger…in time…" Then he tossed his blade into the air.

* * *

"WAHAHAHAHAHA! I finally defeated the Straw Hats! Me, me, me!" Buggy screamed, dancing around the ship. The others were staring at him angrily, but no one commented on his arrogance.

"Wahahahahaha, looks like you beat us!" Chuckles cried, laughing along with Buggy. (Dark lines appear over everyone's head)

"Chuckles, you bastard!" Zolo cried, and Nami, Chopper, and Usopp agreed. "Whose side are you on?"

"Does it matter anymore?" Chuckles replied, grinning, and Zolo just huffed angrily.

* * *

The blade spun in the air, going higher up, and then descending slowly. The silhouetted figure merely watched the Straw Hat's predicament, seemingly forgetting about the sword.

* * *

"5 seconds till death!" Buggy cried, and Nami, Max, Chopper and Usopp began crying. Zolo, Felicia, Walter and Zolo sunk their heads low, Chuckles continued to laugh, and Doragon-Man continued to try and break free.

* * *

The sword got closer to the silhouetted figure, but he paid no mind to it.

* * *

"4!" Chuckles glanced up slowly, his eyes suddenly piercing, like a hawks. Only Zolo noticed the difference, and he gasped.

* * *

The silhouetted figure made eye-contact with Chuckles, and he nodded.

* * *

"3! 2!" Chuckles looked down again, and then over at Zolo. His eyes were normal again. He grinned, and Zolo became pissed again, forgetting about his earlier surprise.

* * *

The silhouetted figure took another sip of tea, sighed, and then set the cup down beside him.

* * *

"1!"

Chuckles suddenly burst from his chains with incredible strength, and everyone on board gasped.

* * *

The silhouetted figure, with unbelievably impossible to track speeds, grabbed the sword out of the air, darted forward, and slashed the Buggy Ball in half before it was barely out of the cannon.

* * *

Chuckles slowly drew his sword and grinned. "Prepare yourselves!" he cried, and they all got ready for an attack.

* * *

The two halves of the Buggy Ball slammed to the ground, and Buggy gasped. (Buggy's eyes shoot out of his head, and his jaw drops to the ground) "What the…?! How can this be?! What happened?!" He screeched, not knowing what to do.

* * *

Chuckles gripped his sword, spun around in a circle, and his crewmate's chains were severed.

* * *

The silhouetted figure, now on the top of the mast, darted down, and sliced every single one of the enemies in the chest, causing them all to fall to the ground, some unconscious. Then he appeared at the doorway to below deck, picked up his tea, and walked downstairs.

* * *

The White King slammed at the wolf's face with extended fists as the wolf simultaneously beat him in the face with large furry fists. They had been exchanging blows like this for the last 5 minutes, and it didn't seem like it was going to end soon.

The White Queen finally shouted, "King, finish him already!"  
The White King turned to look at the Queen. Big mistake. "Wha-?" he started, but he was head-butted in the forehead, then grabbed by the arms before he could fly away, head-butted again, then set on the ground, so dazed he could barely stand, and then punched in the gut. He flew backwards, over 30 yards, but he was caught by the Black King, who had dashed over in time. The wolf howled, and then charged at the Kings, but the Black King held up his hand and used another Bakufuu in the wolfs face, and it yelped and fell backwards, holding its face and rolling from side to side.

"Dammit, King," the Black King said, setting the out-of-it but still conscious White King on the ground behind him, "now I have to step into your battle…"

(Chibi Black King is bashed over the head by a half-dead Chibi White King) "Hell no!" he cried, hobbling back over to the fight. "I've still got fight in me!"

(Large lump appears on Black King's head) "You idiot!" he screamed, bashing the White King over the head in retaliation. "If you die, what are we gonna do? The Gray King already said that you're irreplaceable."

"Well, I still fight by my own code," the White King said, and he threw his arms back. "I'm ending this!"

He dashed forward at the slowly rising beast, and he slammed him in the head with a Bazuuka. Then he charged forward, delivering two Pisutorus, and before the beast had time to even process the blows, the White King threw up his leg and screamed, "Gomu Gomu no Ono!" and he slammed his leg down on the beast, causing it to yelp and for a massive crater to appear in the ground.

The White King stood for a moment, his foot on the beasts back, and then he fell backwards, into the arms of the White Queen, panting. The Black King then locked the collar on the beast, who crumbled to the ground and began hissing and barking until his hair receded and he grew smaller, back into a human. He still was sorta hairy, and he looked like he hadn't slept for days. He had yellow eyes, like a wolf, and he was really thin, like he didn't eat much. He sat up, into a sitting position, and looked down at the dirt, to his feet. "Thank you…" he said quietly.

"Don't thank us yet," the Black Queen said, and the man looked up, surprised.

"That's right," the Black King said. "We have a favor."

"Or more like a demand." Said the White Queen.

"What could you want with me…?!" the man said, and the Black King smiled.

"You have to join our crew…" the White King mumbled, and the man stood up.

"Absolutely not! I cannot allow you to put yourselves at risk-"

"What risk? We just beat you, didn't we?" the White King said, and the man looked down.

"Still…I won't leave this island. I was banished here. I have killed over two hundred people…"

"And we need that kind of power on our ship," said the Black King.

The man sat for a moment, and then said, "Very well. I'll join you."

The Black Queen clapped. "Very good!" she said happily. "Now, what is your name?"

"Ah…a name…" the man said, grinning. "I haven't gone by this in years, but the name my parents gave me was…_Delano D. Loup_."

Just then, the White King's eyes went wide, and he had a vision:

A boy in a red tanktop, blue shorts, sandals, and a straw hat stood on a cliff with his fists in the air. His back was towards the White King, so he could not see his face.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm gonna be **king of the pirates**!"

Then the White King was back to reality. No time had passed, as Delano's mouth was just closing.

"Fair enough," the White Queen said, "but from now on your new title is **Black Knight #2**!"

* * *

Yes, done. I loved this chapter. Hope you did, too. Once again, sorry about the wait. Now time for translations!

P.S.: If you liked the bio from last update, let me know through comment, and if enough people liked it I'll continue them! Oh yeah, and for translations, I won't translate any of the character's moves in this unless they are my OCs because its just a waste of time and you should know them if you're a true fan. I'll translate them from Japanese to English (or in Sanji's case French to English), but that's it.

_Gomu Gomu no Bazuuka-Gum Gum Bazooka_

_Gomu Gomu no Roketto-Gum Gum Rocket_

_Gomu Gomu no Kama-_

_Gomu Gomu no Yari- Gum Gum Spear_

_Walter's _**_Special: 5x _**_Kyanonbo-ru Gachan-Walter's Special: 5x Cannonball Slam. Walter basically pumps his fist with the strength of 5 cannonballs. Scary guy…shivers. Oh, and 5x isn't his limit, by the way. _

_Ijinmaru-Devil Man. Ijinmaru is a demon I created that is worshipped by a certain cult that Felicia was once part of to gain power. I'll explain more in later chapters._

**_Ijinmaru's Souji Handou-Ijinmaru's Sweeping Kick. A powerful kick fueled by Ijinmaru. Causes a lot of pain to the user. Side note: By putting "Ijinmaru's" before any of her attacks, Felicia basically makes them 10x stronger._**

_Gomu Gomu no Muchi-Gum Gum Whip_

_Gomu Gomu no Kuuki Muchi-Gum Gum Aerial Whip_

_Kage Kage no Kei Haji-Shadow Shadow Strong Hold. Just a stronger Kage Kage no Haji._

_Mibae Mibae no Shoji- Charm Charm Possesion. I don't want to give away her powers now, so I'll talk about them later. Sorry!_

**_Gomu Gomu no Hantaisha Fureiru-Gum Gum Foe Flail. Spins the foe over his head like a flail, them slams down._**

_Gomu Gomu no _**_Raifuru-Gum Gum Rifle._**

**_Kage Kage no Bakufuu-Shadow Shadow Blast. A blast of shadow energy. Basic, but effective._**

_And just a side translation: Delano is a French baby name meaning "of the night" and Loup is French for "wolf", that, along with the French "Garou Curse" makes him all about the lupus. _All right, thanks for reading. Bye everyone!

* * *

Neil: I can't wait to be part of the story!

Me: Dammit Neil, you don't appear for at least another chapter!

Neil: Aw, dang! And I had my hopes up, too!!

Me: Er…sorry bout that intrusion…See ya!


	5. A Note to My Readers

So, I've once again hit a roadblock in writing, meaning I won't be typing for a while (again) so until then I'd love to hear feedback from you guys. PLEASE, COMMENT! I need these comments to stimulate myself! So, comment, tell me how you like it so far. Also, I want to do an OC poll as well. Send me the name of your favorite one of my OCs to this following link: . For now, I'll probably submit little mini-stories until I get a good idea of my next chapter. I may even do a Checkmates Q&A, if I get enough feedback. But for now, please comment and just support. Grazie to all, I appreciate you reading and favoriting my story. Ciao!


	6. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Here's a little update on Smoker and friends for ya! **_I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE!!_**

* * *

"…He's really alive

"…He's really alive?!" Dalton cried, and Smoker nodded. They, along with Tashigi and a few other naval officers and the kingdom's military forces, were seated in Dalton's small cottage. A bunch of doctors were milling around, treating the naval men. Smoker had a cast over his frostbitten arm, and was holding a lighter and a pack of cigars in his good hand. Smoker lit another cigar and snuffed his old one with his Moku Moku powers.

Dalton coughed. "Do you have to light those in here?" he asked and Smoker shrugged. "Keeps me warm." (Veins appear on Dalton's head as a Chibi Smoker puffs out a cloud of smoke from his mouth.)

"Aaaaanyway," Tashigi said, "Monkey D. Luffy has been spotted aboard the pirate ship Chessboard. We're not sure if the sightings are legitimate, but after hearing Ken's story about how he was defeated by a man who stretched his arm, it seems pretty real."

"Yeah, but we lost the ship, so there's no telling where they're going next." Smoker said angrily, and Tashigi looked at him worriedly.

"Where were they headed?" Dalton asked.

"We believed Moonstone Isle, but we had no facts to support the assumption."

"…You think they were after Loup, don't you?"

"Yes…we do."

"All of the 'Checkmates', as they call themselves, are rumored to have Devil Fruit powers." Tashigi said, and Dalton went wide-eyed.

"All of them?!"

"Besides the lowest ranks and Loup, yes."

"But…how many do they have?"

"No official number has been posted, but rumor is about as many as a chessboard has. The crew seems to have an odd fascination with chess."

"All you've been saying is 'rumored to'. Don't you have any bottom-line facts?"

Smoker and Tashigi looked at each other, and Smoker looked at the floor. "The only bottom-line fact we have…is their motive."

"What?"

"The only reason we have this is because two of the members, the Black King and the Black Queen, infiltrated the Head Naval Base and told me personally."

"You?!" Dalton was stunned.

"Yeah. They only told me because they said they would need my 'assistance' soon."

"Because…?!"

"They need all the 'doom' Devil Fruit users." Tashigi said. "They plan big…really big..."

"No one knows that they even invaded the base besides Tashigi, my crew and I…" Smoker said, and Dalton stood up. "Stop stalling! Tell me: what's their motive?!"

"…Doom Prism…"

"What?"

"The Doom Prism…the ultimate tool of legend…"

Dalton went pale. "No…but that thing's only a myth…it's not even proven to be real!"

"That's only because the only person to have been rumored of seeing it is Gold Roger, the King of Pirates! He saw it while traveling the uncharted parts of All Blue!"

"…So you believe in it, I'm assuming…even though there hasn't been any sightings of it, barely any rumors, and not a picture, let alone a painting, exists of it, you still believe its out there…?"

Smoker looked down. "It's all we have to go on at the moment… It's the only reason we can gather as to why they want Devil Fruit users on their crew…"

Tashigi looked at Smoker, and then said, "We also have this!"

She reached into her shirt and pulled out a scroll. She unraveled it, and it showed a much worn map on it with ancient runic letters. She adjusted her glasses, and then pointed her finger to a spot on it, at the edge of the map, with a large blue rune over the spot.

"It reads 'Prism'," she said, and Dalton raised an eyebrow.

"Where did you get this…?" he questioned, but Smoker raised a hand. "That's not important. Besides, we've wasted enough time here. We need to catch up to them. And I have a feeling where their next target is," _Though I don't know why they would think this one was a "doom" Devil Fruit… _"If we leave now, we can cut them off at their destination, Butternut Port."

"Butternut Port…I've never heard of that place before…" Dalton said, and Smoker smiled lightly.

"I'm not surprised. It's one of the least-known islands in the Grand Line. Plus, it's so tiny most cartographers these days leave it off the maps they make. But it is known by a few, including the Navy."

"So you believe the other recruits there?" Dalton asked, and Smoker nodded.

"Then we'd better be on our way."

They all stood up, and walked to the door. As Dalton shut the door behind him, being the last one out, Smoker's eyes grew wide. "Wait…_we?!_"

"Yes. I'm coming with you." Dalton said, strapping his large club to his back.

"No, no, you can't. This is a navy crew, not a pirate ship! I can't just recruit you out of the blue!"

"You're not recruiting me. Think of me as your guest."

"But you're the _king_ here!"

"Fine then. Think of me as your 'royal' guest"

Smoker slapped himself in the face. "No, you can't abandon your kingdom."

"I've already arranged with a friend of mine. She will watch over the kingdom in my absence."

They were nearing another vessel that Dalton had arranged for them, which was a much nicer ship. "Why do you want to come anyway?!" Smoker asked, and Dalton's face grew serious.

"If the Straw Hats are in danger…if Luffy's in danger…I owe them so much. They saved Drum Island from that scoundrel Wapol so long ago, but my gratitude has not ceased. I must help them!"

Smoker stared into Dalton's eyes seriously, and then he slowly opened his eyes to speak. "You can't come!" he said, and then turned and walked towards the ship. (Dalton cartoonly falls on his back and his legs fly in the air.) At this, Tashigi turned around and slapped Smoker in the face. (Smoker's face swells to enormous proportions and begins pulsing) "Agh, Tashigi, what the hell?!" he started, but Tashigi walked right past him and over to Dalton, who she grabbed by the wrist. "You're coming!" she said, and despite Smoker's further protests, they all walked onto the ship and proceeded towards Butternut Port.


	7. Chapter 6

"Windcurl?!" Felicia cried, staring at Doragon-Man, who looked taken aback. "I thought we were going to Moondust!"

"Well, we _were _and still _are_," he said, "but we have to stop by Windcurl first. I have some friends there who are gonna supply us with some useful tools."

"Useful tools…? We don't need anymore toys!" Felicia cried.

(A vein bulges on Doragon-Man's head) "You won't be calling them toys when you're fighting a Devil Fruit user and get your ass handed to you, just like yesterday's fight!"

"How dare you!" she cried, and her and Doragon-Man when into a shouting bout.

Zolo, who was sitting in a corner nearby trying to sleep, stood up and threw a sheathed sword at them, slamming Doragon-Man in the head. (Large lump appears on Doragon-Man's head) "Shut the hell up! We're going to Windcurl, and that's the end of it!!" he screamed, and the two of them shrank back and uttered "…Yes sir…!"

On the other side of the ship, Walter was tightening the chains on Don Kreig, Kuro, Buggy, Crocodile, Gin, Arlong, and Alvida, who were among the survivors of the fight, as well as the ones who weren't able to run away. Walter lifted all of them up (hes is very strong, is he not?) and tossed them into a life boat Sanji had waiting. Sanji grinned at Gin, who frowned and gave him the finger, and then kicked the lifeboat away from their boat, and shouted "Bon Voyage!"

He then turned to Walter and said, "Alright, I think we're good now," he said, and patted Walter on the shoulder, who nodded and gave a small smile.

Meanwhile, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, and Nico were sitting in a cabin. "I didn't think we were gonna live through that battle…" Usopp shuttered, and Chopper nodded.

"Yes. Even I was scared." Nico said, not looking up from her book.

"Well, we have Zolo and Chuckles to thank mostly," Nami said. "After all, most of the dead ones had slashed through them."  
"But they keep insisting it wasn't them." Max said suddenly, lumbering into the room and plopping into a chair, which creaked on impact.

"I think they're just being modest," Usopp said, chuckling. "Who else could it have been?"

"…Friendly fire, maybe?" Chopper suggested, but Nico shook her head.

"The only one skilled enough to do that much damage with a sword would have been Mr. 1 or Kuro, and Mr. 1 was killed by that attack, and Kuro's would've made a claw scratch."

"But the one thing that I don't get," said Nami, "is how they moved that fast. I didn't even see them move!"

"Yeah, and how Chuckles broke those chains!" Usopp said, and they all nodded.

"They were the only ones who kept their cool the whole time," Max said, "after the chains broke, I just froze up."

"Actually, I think all of us in this room froze up…" Chopper said, and they all looked at each other. (Large sweat drops appear over everyones heads except Nico) "Um…actually, I didn't freeze up. Just you all." Nico chimed in, still reading her book. (Larger sweat drops appear over everyones head) "Are…are we useless?" Nami said, and Usopp looked at her. (Tears cartoonly stream down his face like a waterfall) "N-n-n-n-n-n-no, we're the m-m-m-m-most important of all….!" He said unreassuringly, and within minutes, all four of them began to cry and huddle together in a large hug, causing Nico to leave the room annoyed.

* * *

"Alright, White Queen," the White King said, putting down his straw hat beside him, "I have a feeling you know more about me than I do. You seem to understand me the most out of everyone on this crew…" The two of them were in the Ebony Quarters, in the White King's room. They were sitting on his large bed.

The White Queen gave him a nervous look. "Wh-what do you mean? We were partnered up based on teamwork skills, right? So naturally, I understand you more."

The White King looked at her seriously. "…You know what I mean. I can tell in your eyes."

"…W-well, like you know, we found you on Washaway Island, where you had apparently washed up on 7 years prior and had amnesia, so they called you Barnacle because you came from the ocean. But besides that, your original identity is unknown. Plus you don't remember a thing, so-"

"But that's the thing!" The White King cried suddenly, and the White Queen stared at him oddly. He then lowered his voice again. "I…I've been having these…dreams…" he said slowly, and the White Queen put her gloved hand on his shoulder.

"What…what sort of dreams…?" she asked in a soft voice, and he looked at her with a look on his face which was a mix of confusion and sadness.

"Dreams…of this boy…who, oddly, could be a younger version of myself, though I haven't yet to get a good look at his face. But I have seen the scar on his cheek, just like mine!"

"That's…really odd…" the White Queen said, suddenly becoming more interested. "Tell me more."

"Well…He said his name was Monkey D. Luffy…"

The White Queen's eyes went wide. "He…_talked _to you?!"

"No, no, but in my first dream he shouted his name and said he was gonna be… 'King of the pirates'"

The White Queen looked utterly bewildered at this. She looked at him, then to her lap, and then back at him.

"…Eh?" The White King looked at her with a curious expression, and she immediately regained her composure. "Erm, excuse me. It's just…this is so strange…what else have you seen?!"

The White King looked down, then around the room, racking his brain. "I don't remember too many of them for some reason…but there were other people in them, too. A swordsman who sleeps a lot…a thieving navigator…a fibber…a cook who's always smoking…a reindeer doctor…god, there was so much! It's all too weird. And I have no idea why I'm having these dreams… How are they linked to me?!"

The White Queen, after a moment of silence, finally realized the White King was expecting an answer. "Oh! I…I have no idea…I…really wish I could help you…"

She looked down, and the White King looked at her and touched her shoulder, oddly surprising her. "Are you alright? Something wrong?" he said, but she shook her head. "I'm fine, I'm fine…" she muttered, and she gave him a fake smile. He seemed to buy it though, as he smiled back weakly.

The White Queen stood up and patted the White King on the back. "You'll be okay, just tell me if you have anymore of these dreams." She said and she started for the door. The White King stood up too and put his straw hat back on and headed for the bathroom door just as the White Queen peeked back into the room and said. "Oh, and King?"

He turned his head just as he opened the bathroom door. "Yeah, what's up?"

"Let's not tell anyone else about the dreams, okay?" And with that, she was gone. The White King just shrugged, and then walked into the bathroom.

Outside the room, the White Queen stood, thinking uneasily to herself. _Should I…Should I have told him?_

* * *

The Crossing Dragon docked at the Windcurl Island harbor around noon. They all got off the boat to a warm greeting by the villagers, who seemed eager that they had arrived. "I see they were expecting us…" Felicia muttered, and they all nodded.

"Come on, this won't take long," Doragon-Man said as he walked towards the town.

"You all go on ahead, I'm gonna go buy more cooking supplies," said Sanji as he began wandering off.

"And I want to catch up on my reading, so I'm going to stay on the ship," Nico said.

"I wanna catch up on some z's" Zolo said, yawning.

"I'll go with Sanji, I'm a picky eater." Chuckles said, as he ran after Sanji.

"I have work to do on the ship…" Walter muttered.

"And I need more ship parts incase of another attack." Max said, and he waddled off.

"Fine, fine, do what you need to." Doragon-Man said, and he and the other 5, including Seiyuuki, went to their destination, a large cottage at the end of the town. They knocked on the door, and a little old woman, no taller that 4 feet, answered the door.

"Uh, hello ma'am," Doragon-Man said awkwardly, "we were looking for Kan and Kun…"

"Oh, yes, they were expecting you," she said in a small sweet voice. "They are at the navy base right now. I'll inform them you're on your way there, alright?"

"Thank you," he said, bowing, and they turned to leave. As they did, a little boy ran out of the house and threw a dart at Doragon-Man's head. (Blood cartoonishly spurts out like a fountain from the wound) "AAAAAGH, WHAT IN THE--?!" Doragon-Man cried, falling to the ground wailing. (Sweat drops appear over Nami, Ussop, Chopper, Felicia, and Seiyuuki's heads)

"Monster! Scary monster!" the boy cried as the woman beckoned him back into the house while uttering apologies before she shut the door.

As Doragon-Man stood up (with a large bandage over his head), Usopp said, "Well, that mask _does_ make you look kinda creepy…"

(Doragon-Man swipes him over the head, and a large bump grows) "Shut up, let's just go!" Doragon-Man cried angrily, and they all walked towards the navy base (with larger sweatdrops, I might add).

When they finally arrived, there were two short men standing outside, each looking identical except for one had on blue pants and one had green pants. They both wore lab coats and had thick glasses that covered their eyes. They were also bald.

"Ah, hello there friend!" Said blue pants, walking up and shaking Doragon-Man's hand furiously.

"Hello there…Kan?" Doragon-Man said.

"Kun." The two twins said in unison. "I'm Kan." Said green pants.

"Ah sorry, my mistake. So, what have you got for us?"

"I'm sure you'll be very pleased, my friend," Kan said, ushering them all in the base as Kun held the door. "We have only the latest in technology here at Windcurl Tech."

"Yes, yes," Kun said, nodding his head excitedly, "You will be very pleased indeed, friends!"

They all walked down a corridor, passing a few naval officers along the way, and then went down a long flight of stairs. As they went, Felicia pulled Doragon-Man back and asked him, "Why are they helping us? I don't have a good feeling about this…"

"Relax, it's fine," Doragon-Man said, "My father was good friends with their father, and their older brother Ken and I would hang out all the time, so we're on good terms."

"Ken…I've heard that name before..." Felicia muttered, and Doragon-Man laughed.

"Yes, he's the captain of this base! You probably have heard of him."

"Ah, I see…" Felicia said just as they all neared a large metal door at the bottom of the stairs. Kun slid a card key through a slot in the door, and after a series of loud clicks, the door creaked open. They all walked inside to find a large white room with many tables covered in an assortment of mechanical devices. Other mechanics were milling around the room, fiddling with devices and keeping the place tidy. Usopp's eyes widened. "This…this is incredible!" he cried, and the twins grinned.

"Yes, yes, we have the finest tech in this part of the Grand Line here," Kun said, and Kan nodded. "And everything here is on sale to only our most special customers…including you all!"

Usopp's eyes hungrily darted around the room. "This is heaven!" he cried, and he began running around the room browsing at different tools.

"This stuff doesn't come cheap, does it?" Nami asked, and the twins shrugged.

"Depends on what you call cheap, ma'am," Kan said.

"Is 12-100 thousand Belis in you're budget?" Kun said, and Nami sighed and put her head in her hand.

"S'not my budget I'm worried about…" she said, and the twins laughed as Usopp whooped in the distance.

"Alright, alright, lets get down to business," Doragon-Man said, and the twins turned to him.

"Ah, yes, yes, let's," Kan said as he led them all to a table at the end of the room, which was covered by a sheet. "Here is the equipment he have for you, free of charge, my friend!"

"What is it?" Chopper asked, and the twins snickered. (Sparkles appear around their eyes)

"What is it, you ask?" the twins said in unison. If you are truly curious, why don't you just take a look for yourselves!"

They threw off the sheets to reveal one item. A light orange mitten that looked a bit ragtag. It also seemed to glow slightly. (Sweat drops appear over everyone's head besides Doragon-Man and the twins) _We came here…for this?!_ They all thought to themselves angrily.

"Allow me to explain," Kun said. "This mitten's stitching is infused with Seastone, the solid manifestation of the Devil Fruits enemy: the sea."

"Does it work well?" Nami asked, and without warning Kan slipped on the glove and touched Chopper on the head with his pointer finger. Instantly, Chopper got a dull look on his face and got on all fours.

"This is our masterpiece," the twins proclaimed, "the _Hand of Poseidon_!"

"Pretty nice, but stop messing with Chopper like that!" Nami said, slapping Kan's hand away, causing Chopper to look around awkwardly.

"What…just happened to me?" he asked, standing up and looking at the twins with a confused expression.

"Sorry about that unexpected demo, my friend," Kan said, and Kun nodded in agreement as they both bowed.

"Okay, if that's all you have to show us, we'll be going now. We've already wasted too much time here…" Felicia said, trying to hide her anger and saying the last line under her breath.

"Alas, it is," Kan said.

"But it is not to be taken lightly!" Kun said.

"Use it well and continue onward in your quest!" they both said in unison, and they waved the group goodbye.

Back at the ship, the group rendezvoused with the others. Sanji and Chuckles had already made it back, and Max showed up less than 10 minutes later.

"Okay, well, if we're all ready, let's set sail." Doragon-Man said, and they all nodded in agreement. As they set up the masts, hoisted anchor, and began to drift away, Chopper began looking around.

"Wait a minute," he said, and then he gasped. "We left Usopp!"

Everyone looked around the ship, and they all slowly realized the same thing. Just before they had time to react, they heard shouting from the distance to see Usopp running to the harbor, red as a tomato, screaming his head off. "HEEEEEEY!! WAIT FOR ME, YOU ASSHOLES!" He screeched, jumping up and down. (Smoke shoots out of his ears and his head grows massively) "TRYING TO DITCH THE WEAKEST MEMBER OF THE PACK, ARE YOU?! WELL I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT IF YOU DID THAT LUFFY _WOULD NOT BE HAPPY_!!"

Just then, there was a massive gust of wind. Everyone began screaming, and they all grabbed onto something to keep themselves supported. Usopp, who had been in mid-jump when the gust came, went flying through the air and flew into Zolo. The wind began picking up even more, and Nami cried, "I knew there were windstorms here, but I didn't expect it to be this bad!"

"This isn't normal at all," Doragon-Man cried back, holding his mask on his face. "They've never been this bad before…what's going on?!"

"It's the Annual Cyclone!" Felicia suddenly cried, and all eyes went to her. "Every year this town suffers one massive windstorm. They are well prepared for it, as you can see!"

They all looked at the village, and sure enough people were systematically running to their houses in single-file lines. Their houses were all reinforced with steel, as well as most structures in the town.

"Well, good thing this ship is made of Windshield Wood, eh?!" Max cried, and they looked at him.

"What?" Zolo asked, and Max sighed.

"It's the native tree here. It has adapted to the harsh winds so it is strong enough to resist them. It's some of the strongest wood in the world!'

"That's good to know," Nico said, "but I think we need to focus on how _we'll _survive!"

"…Below deck, everyone!" Doragon-Man screamed, and they all ran below deck. Chopper's hat flew off, and when he hopped up to get it, he began flying away as well. Zolo reached for him, but missed by an inch. As he flew away screaming, Nico raised her hand and cried "Tres Fleurs!" and three hands in a link grew from his stomach. Zolo grabbed the end hand, and then yanked Chopper below deck, who immediately thanked Zolo and Nico with teary hugs.

"Dammit, this wind won't stop!" Sanji cried as he hugged a barrel for support.

"It's not letting up at all, either!" Chuckles said, looking out a window.

"I'm getting dizzy…" Usopp said suddenly, and as they all stood, they became dizzy as well.

"Feels like…we're spinning..." Walter uttered, and Chuckles clumsily stuck his head out the window.

"We…we are! We're being lifted into the aiii-AAAARGH!" he was cut off by a barrel crashing into his side. The Crossing Dragon was rocking on its axis as it ascended into the air. The Straw Hats and Doragon's Men could only scream as their flying ship spun around and flew its course. Chuckles and Usopp were out cold, and as it continued, Nami, Chopper, Sanji, Max, Seiyuuki and Felicia collapsed as well. Zolo vomited, Walter lied against the side of the ship, and Nico looked like she was struggling to remain conscious. As Doragon-Man began to fade, he could see Windcurl Island fading in the distance as the Crossing Dragon rocketed away.

They all awoke to the Crossing Dragon smashing into land with a jolt that send everything on board 6 feet into the air. Everyone got up, startled, and they all clumsily made their way out of the lower deck and onto the main deck. What they found was they had crashed into the beach of a large jungle island. The front of the ship was utterly demolished, save for the figurehead, which was lying across the beach.

"This place…looks familiar…" Usopp said just as Max fell to his knees.

"My ship…MY SHIIIIIP!!" he screamed, and he began wailing.

"Wait…this is…" Zolo started, but Sanji and Nami finished for him. "Little Garden!"

"You've been here before?" Doragon-Man asked, and the four of them nodded. "It was back when Nico was Ms. All Sunday!" said Usopp.

"And back when Luffy was with us…" said Nami sadly, but she quickly got an expression of excitement. "Wait, weren't there giants on this island?"

"Dorry and Broggy!" Usopp cried. "They can help us with our ship problem.

"You all are friends…with _giants_?!" Felicia cried.

"Come on, you guys, let's go, and watch for dinosaurs!" Sanji cried as the four of them ran off, with the others following suit. They darted past trees, bushes, and assorted giant animals and insects as they made their way to the giant's.

"Do you even remember where they live?" Max sputtered, nearly out of breath.

"Well…no…" Nami said, "b-but I know they're here!"

Just then, she tripped and tumbled down a large hill that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. "Nami-san!" Sanji called, and he lunged down the hill after her. There was a thump, and they all looked down to see that Sanji had landed face first into a rock. Nami was standing up looking ahead of her.

"What is it, Nami?" Chopper called, but Nami just stood there, frozen. The others quickly ran down the hill (Max mostly rolling) to Nami's side to see the same scene as her. The two giants, Dorry and Broggy, were indeed there. But there was something wrong. Dorry was leaning against his giant house, scars and bruises lining his body. His left ear was ripped off, and his lips were split open. His clothes were tattered, and a wooden battleaxe lay beside him, broken to pieces. A large blood puddle had formed underneath him, and blood had stained his moustache and clothes. And Broggy was no better off. He was lying on his stomach with just about as many scars and bruises as Dorry. His helmet had a large hole in it, and blood was pouring from his skull. He was missing a lot of teeth, and his wooden sword was speared into his back. There was a blood puddle beneath him as well. Both of the giants were very pale and the whites of their eyes were all that was visible.

But the strangest thing, perhaps, was what was on top of Broggy's head. There was a figure, about 6 feet tall, who had copper skin and spiky white hair. He didn't look weak, but he had a lean-look about him, like Luffy did, so it seemed impossible that he could've taken out the giants. His eyes were piercing, and his pupils were small, making him look maniacal. He was wearing nothing but tattered camo pants, so his chest and feet were uncovered. He was holding something in his hand, and it was dripping what appeared to be blood. He took a bite out of it, and then looked over at all of them, who jumped in surprise.

"Is that…is that Broggy's _flesh_?!" Usopp cried, pointing at the thing in the man's hand. Tears were streaming down his face.

"Why yes, yes it is," the man said, looking at Usopp with curious eyes. His eyes then darted around the rest of the group. "Would you all like to be my next meal?"

* * *

Meal? Egad, that's disgusting! Well, anyway, hope you liked that chapter. Next one will mainly focus on Doragon's Men and the Straw Hats vs. copper-skin over there. Here is a tiny glossary, and a bio of Felicia.

Washaway Island: A small island in the Grand Line. Because of how the waters around it are, a lot of things drift onto its beaches, including people occasionally. So when the White King drifted to shore, it wasn't that much of a surprise. Some people call it "Heaven's Second Chance" because of how many people have lived because this island pulled them in.

Hand of Poseidon: A glove that basically gives you the ocean's power in your hands (too bad it can't shoot water, though). A full touch of the glove would put a Devil Fruit user in a comatose-like state because of how much Seastone is infused into it. Named after the Greek god of the ocean, in case you didn't know.

Oh, and here are the heights of all the Straw Hats now.

Usopp: 5' 11"

Zolo: 6' 1"

Nami: 5' 11"

Nico: 6'

Sanji: 6' 1"

Chopper: Exactly the same as he was :

Alright, now for Walter's bio.

* * *

Name: Walter (most of my characters won't have last names)

Height: 6 feet, 4 inches (he's a big boy)

Weight: 200 lbs.

Birth Date: February 4 (22 years old)

Favorite Food: Crab-stuffed sushi

Hobbies: Obeying the law, making himself strong enough to enforce the law.

Walter was always surrounded by justice at a young age. His single father was a great Navy captain who took justice very seriously and tried to enforce it into his two children's everyday life. After his eldest son (Walter's brother) ran away from home when his father tried to get him to join the Navy, Walter devoted his life to joining the Navy and finding his brother. He, like his father, takes justice very serious, and even has a Navy tattoo across his back and a large "JUSTICE" tattoo going up his arm. Because Koby promised to help him find his brother, he joined his squad. Side note: He had always been a large boy, so he did not have to train TOO hard to achieve the great strength he has now.


	8. Chapter 7

"Mmm, giants taste surprisingly good," the copper skinned man said, taking another bite of Broggy's flesh. "I expected it to be a lot tougher to chew, but it's perfect!"

The Straw Hats and Doragon's Men were staring in awe at the copper skinned man. Usopp's face was red and his fists were shaking.

"You…monster!" he cried, pointing at the copper skinned man.

"Well, that was rude of you…" the copper skinned man said, lying on his back and taking another bite. "Well actually…I guess I'm not exactly human either…just call me Keehl, alright?"

"How did you…kill them…?" Zolo said, horror on his face. "They were giants…"

"Let's just say that I'm not your average copper skinned man," said Keehl. "Although…copper skin isn't exactly average either…"

"Great…just freaking great…" Felicia said. "First our ship gets destroyed, and now we're facing our cannibalistic demise…"

"Not the way I was hoping to go…" Nami said, tears in her eyes.

Keehl looked at the two girls, and then stood up, dropping the chunk of flesh.

"Ladies, please, no tears!" he said, holding his arms out like he wanted a hug. He then patted his stomach. "I'm so full right now, I think I'm gonna spare you all."

"…What…?" Sanji said, bewildered.

"Really…?!" Chopper said, wiping tears and snot from his face.

"Anything for the ladies and their friends-" As he said this, his head jerked to the side as a pellet flew past his head. He turned to see Usopp holding his slingshot, glaring at him.

"Really, violence is not necessary-"

"Kayaku Boshi!" Usopp exclaimed as he fired a pellet that exploded in Keehl's face, knocking him backwards off the giant.

"Usopp, what the hell, he was gonna let us go!" Nami screamed, punching Usopp in the shoulder.

"I must take revenge…for my masters!" Usopp said, glaring at Nami, and at once Nami knew Usopp was dead serious.

All of a sudden, there was a rush of air past them all, and the next second Keehl had Usopp by the neck against a large rock wall almost 30 feet away from them. There was a crater where Usopp had hit.

"What kind of attack was that?" Keehl said curiously, looking Usopp up and down like he was a new animal species. "I didn't even feel it…but it had power to it…like a bullet."

"I…will…kill…you…!" Usopp sputtered, hardly able to breath.

"Oh, you will, huh? Well, let's see it." Keehl said, and he let go of Usopp and jumped back a few feet.

Usopp caught his breath, and then reached into his pouch. "Try this on for size…" he said, and then he threw a bottle of rum at Keehl, which he caught.

"What, you want to get me drunk…?" Keehl said, and then Usopp shot the bottle, spraying its contents on Keehl.

"How rude of you…" Keehl said, but Usopp just grinned.

"Feel the wrath of the Great Usopp! Kaen Boshi!" he cried, and he shot a pellet at Keehl, which lit him on fire on impact.

"Now try…Sanren Kayaku Boshi!" Usopp said as he shot three exploding pellets simultaneously at Keehl, knocking him a few feet back.

"And now…for the finale…" Usopp said, pulling out a large mallet. "This move took out Arlong the Great Fishman himself!" _Didn't he defeat one of Arlong's __**minions **__with that move…? _Zolo thought to himself with a sweatdrop. Usopp leaped into the air and swung the hammer around as he flew at Keehl. "Usopp Pound-!"

He was interrupted as the flaming Keehl grabbed his arm and socked him in the face, sending him flying straight through the rock wall.

Everyone gasped and Nami screamed, "Usopp!!!"

"Okay, now I'm pissed off…" Keehl muttered, patting himself to put out the flames. "And don't bother calling him, he's probably dead."

"No…not Usopp…" Doragon-Man said.

"I truly hope for your sake that he was the weakest one of you all," Keehl said, his piercing eyes darting around the group. "Because there will be no mercy any longer. I'm gonna kill all of you."

"Try it!" Zolo cried, jamming his sword in his mouth and charging Keehl. He swung a blade at the copper man, which was dodged, and then began rapidly swinging his blades at Keehl.

"Hmm…you're very fast for a human," Keehl said while dodging his blades. "Are you a Devil Fruit user?"

"No…" Zolo said, grinning, "I pound Devil Fruit users!"

Zolo landed a slash on Keehl's shoulder, catching him by surprise, then bashed him in the face with the hilt of his blade, jumped back, and exclaimed, "Oni Giri!" and then flew by Keehl with his signature attack. Keehl stood still for a moment, then blood spurted from his stomach, and he collapsed.

Zolo dropped the sword in his mouth, and then sheathed one of the swords in his hand. "For someone who just killed two giants, he went down fast." Zolo muttered, turning to his friends just as Nami screamed, "Zolo!!!"

Zolo was caught around the neck and strangled. He began gagging and flailing, trying to see his assailant. 'Well well well…not bad…not bad at all!" a familiar voice said, and then Zolo was released and kicked in the back, sending him crashing forward. He turned to see Keehl without a scratch on him.

"What the hell…I know I cut you, there was blood!" Zolo said in alarm, grabbing his other swords from off the ground and coughing.

"Well I didn't feel anything so I don't know what you're talking about." Keehl said, walking towards Zolo with his fists clenched.

"No matter…this time you die!" Zolo said, and charged at Keehl. He swung the blade in his mouth at Keehl, and Keehl flipped backwards. In mid-flip, Zolo slammed his blade down on Keehl, but it was caught by Keehl's feet. Keehl flipped Zolo through the air, and then slammed him on the ground.

"So am I dead yet?" Keehl said mockingly, picking his nose absent-mindedly.

"Screw you!" Zolo said, standing up and springing at Keehl. He swung his blades furiously at Keehl, who dodged every single one. Keehl then kicked one of Zolo's blades out of his hand, grabbed the one in his mouth with his bare hand, and slammed Zolo in the gut with his knee. Blood flew from his mouth, and everyone gasped. Keehl then swiftly delivered three more punches to his stomach, two to his head, and then a roundhouse kick on his shoulder that sent him flying into the rock wall.

Keehl kicked the blood from his knuckles, and then began walking towards the others while cracking his neck. "Okay, that was a bit more fun than long nose… Who's next?"

"What the hell do we do know?!" Max screamed, shivering. "He's already taken out two of the Straw Hats _and _two giants. We have no chance!"

"We…still have to fight!" Nami said, grabbing her Perfect Clima Tact. "Zolo and Usopp would want us to continue to fight for Luffy!"

"Right!" Chopper said, changing into Heavy Point.

"Let's dance!" Sanji said, raising a leg.

"Justice will be served…" Walter muttered.

"Dragon power!!!" Doragon-Man cried.

"…Let's just go…" Felicia said, shaking her head at Doragon-Man.

Keehl laughed. "Aw, the kiddies wanna fight for their friends, do they? Well have at it!"

"Tamago Boshi!" A rotten egg smashed into the back of Keehl's head. He turned, his piercing eyes glaring at the one who fired it.

"Why are you not dead yet, long nose?!"

Usopp stood panting, blood dripping down his head and shoulders, holding his slingshot.

"For…Dorry and…Broggy…!' he exclaimed, and then blood shot out of his mouth.

"Usopp, no!" Nami cried, beginning to run out to him. Keehl turned to her and grinned. "Hello there, princess...!" he said, walking towards her.

"Nami, stay back!" Nico cried, grabbing her arm and pulling her back.

Usopp shot another pellet at the back of Keehl's head, directing his attention back to Usopp.

"You're eager to die, aren't you punk?!" he said, a vein bulging on his forehead.

"Bring it on! This is…for my masters…!" Usopp yelled, coughing up blood.

"I hate persistence…!" Keehl said, picking up stride and clenching his fists.

"Kabuto may have been taken away from me…when I was incarcerated, but with my slingshot…I can still win!" Usopp cried, holding up his slingshot.

"Hit me then!" Keehl cried, grinning maniacally.

"Kayaku Boshi!" Usopp shot an exploding pellet at Keehl, which Keehl caught in his hand.

"Good but try to block Sanren Kayaku Boshi!" Usopp bellowed, shooting three more exploding pellets. Keehl grabbed one, while the other two exploded in his face and stomach. Keehl, unaffected, began charging at Usopp.

"Kaen Boshi!" Keehl covered his face with his arm as the pellet hit, lighting his arm on fire. He was oblivious to it, though, and continued charging Usopp.

"Kayaku Boshi! Namari Boshi! Kayaku Boshi! Sanren Kayaku Boshi!" Pellets flew at Keehl, some striking him then bouncing off, some exploding on contact. But no matter what was thrown at him, Keehl continued to charge.

"Nothing's working on him!" Nami cried.

"Maybe it's just Usopp's attacks…?" Sanji said, breathing out a puff of smoke.

"No, remember, Zolo sliced him too, but it didn't work or something!" Chopper cried.

"Zolo definitely got a direct hit…" Chuckles said, sitting cross-legged on the ground with his eyes closed. "Something's not right about this one…"

Keehl was no more than 5 yards form Usopp at this point. He bellowed, his fists raised, and beat his chest like an animal. "No more games! I'm gonna kill you!"

"Not a chance!" Usopp cried, wiping sweat and blood from his forehead. "Time for the finishing blow! I know I've worn you out, so you won't be able to withstand this!!! _Hissatsu Dageki: Omeshi Zolo!!!_"

(Sweatdrops appear over everyone except Keehl) "What the hell kinda attack is that?!" Keehl cried just as he was kicked in the face by none other…than Zolo. Keehl tumbled backwards into a tree, and Usopp gave Zolo a thumbs-up, then passed out.

"Sorry about the wait, Usopp had to cover for me while I rested." Zolo said, raising his swords. Keehl stood up, his piercing eyes now bloodshot.

"Heheheheh…you guys are more fun than the giants…!" he said, swaying as he walked.

"You look a little dizzy. Maybe you should sit down and rest-!"

Keehl flew towards him, grabbed him by the neck, punched him in the stomach, and threw him into a tree, snapping it in half. As Zolo lay on the ground moaning, Keehl raised his hand, which began vibrating rapidly.

"Time to die." He said solemnly, and as he began to bring his hand down, a kick was thrown in his face. He tumbled sideways, and then quickly got up to see that Walter, Sanji, Felicia, and Doragon-Man had stepped in front of Zolo.

"Fine, take me all at once! I want this!" Keehl cried, a manic grin appearing on his face.

"You asked for it…!" Sanji said, and he darted at Keehl, then swung his leg at Keehl's head. Keehl grabbed his ankle without even flinching, his piercing eyes burning holes in Sanji.

Walter ran up behind Sanji and swung a punch at Keehl. Keehl jumped backwards to dodge, and threw Sanji at Walter, knocking them both over. "Come on! You should have the upper hand here!" Keehl yelled as Felicia ran at him. She first tried a roundhouse kick, which he dodged, then followed up with two kicks to either side of him, which he blocked. She then sprung into the air with her hands, and did an axe kick to his head. He merely chuckled, and delivered a swift uppercut to her chin, rocketing her into the air.

"My turn!" Doragon-Man cried as he swung his Dragon Scale blade through the air, causing it to light on fire.

"What a curious sword…" Keehl said as he caught one of Doragon-Man's slices with his bare hand.

Doragon-Man kicked Keehl in the face, making him let go of the sword, and Doragon-Man put his hand around his mouth and cried, "Doragon Ibuki!" as blue flames shot out of his masked mouth and engulfed Keehl.

"Don't give him any time to recover!" Sanji said, and he sprung into the air, flipping as he dived into the flames, and shouted "Mouton Shot!"

There was a loud _**THWACK**_, and then a figure began walking out of the flames. He waved the flames away, and then tossed Sanji forward at Nami's feet, who screamed.

"You all suck at fighting…I'm bored…" Keehl said, cracking his knuckles.

"Something's not right about this guy…he should have wounds…but he hasn't a scratch on him…" Chuckles said.

"Could he have eaten a Devil Fruit…?" Chopper said.

"Oi, stop muttering over there!" said Keehl, glaring at Chopper, who instantly ran behind Chuckles.

"It's time to end this!" Nico said, startling everyone. Keehl grinned.

"Ah, the pretty lady's come to play! Let's have some fun!"

"I won't even waste time…" Nico threw her arms out to her sides and cried, "Ochenta Fleur!" and eighty hands began sprouting all around Keehl, on the ground, on the trees, even on him.

"What the hell…is this?!" He cried, grabbing and arm on his shoulder and ripping it off, causing blood to seep from his shoulder. Arms were slamming him in the face and in the stomach, throwing debris at him, and grabbing his ankles to trip him.

"Argh…this is…fucking annoying!!!" he cried, breaking one of the arms on him and ripping another off. But whenever he ripped one off, the wound would heal up almost immediately.

_He must have eaten a Devil Fruit!!! _Doragon-Man finally realized. _That's the only explanation for this. I've never heard of a Devil Fruit that gives you super strength _and _healing…but that must be the answer!_

"Robin," Doragon-Man cried, and she looked over at him. "You have to break him with one shot! It's the only way!"

"What're you blabbing about?!" Keehl screamed, trying to walk forward but tripping in the process.

"Okay then." She said, and the hands around Keehl began to recede into the ground.

"What's the deal? Giving up or something?!" Keehl said, wiping blood from his chin.

"Not at all!" Nico cried, "Seis Fleur!"

Six arms grew from Keehl body, and 4 grabbed and held his arms and legs.

"What in hell…?!" Keehl cried.

"Clutch!" Nico cried, and the other two arms wrapped around Keehl's neck and pushed his chin up, causing blood to spat from his mouth.

"And now the finish!" Nico cried as two more arms grew under Keehl while the others held him to the ground in a tabletop position. "Ocho Fleurs! Clutch!"

The two hands under Keehl pushed up on his spine, and he cried out. They continued to push and he kept screaming, blood dripping from his mouth. Everyone stared in awe, and Nami and Chopper looked away. Felicia put her hand over her mouth, and Zolo and Usopp, finally coming to, slowly lifted their heads up to look.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, there was a snap, and Keehl's eyes rolled into his head. The arms receded, and he collapsed on the ground. Chopper slowly walked over and touched his neck. "…He…He's dead…" he said, and quickly ran back to the others.

"That took…a bit longer…than expected…" Usopp said as Felicia helped him walk.

"Yeah, but we're still stranded on this island…" Max said, staring at Keehl's body.

Seiyuuki ooked, and he pulled out a large snail from behind a rock.

"What the heck is that?" Zolo said groggily, waving Nami away as she tried to help him up.

"Ah! A Den Den Mushi!" Felicia said, running over to it. "It must have somehow survived the wreckage!"

"Thanks, lucky buddy." Doragon-Man said, patting Seiyuuki on the head, and he ooked cheerfully.

"I'll try to contact the nearest island or ship with this." Felicia said, and she began fiddling with it.

"So we have to freakin' _wait_ now?!" Sanji said, lighting a new cigarette in his mouth.

"I suppose so…" Nami said, and then turned to Doragon-Man as he crept towards Keehl's body. "What are you doing?"

"I just…want to see him close-up…" he said in a whisper, as though Keehl would wake up any second. "I've never seen or heard of powers like his…but I'm guessing it's Devil Fruit." Doragon-Man placed a hand on Keehl's chest. His skin was leathery to the touch, and it emitted more heat than an average human, almost fiery hot. Doragon-Man pulled back his burning fingers quickly, and then his eyes widened. He slowly placed his hand on Keehl's chest again_……….Ba-bump…….Ba-bump…Ba-bump…Ba-bump ba-bump ba-bump ba-bump ba-bump._

Keehl leaped to his feet and struck Doragon-Man in the face quickly, sending him flying through the air. A bewildered Zolo reacted just in time and caught Doragon-Man in mid-flight.

Keehl wobbled on his feet, and then bent his back forward with a loud _**SNAP! **_He collapsed with a yelp at this, but then slowly got back to his feet.

"You fucking bitch…" He said, glaring at Nico.

Everyone was completely shocked. "You were…you were dead!" Chopper screamed. "She snapped your spine!"

"Yeah…I actually felt that one, too…" Keehl replied. "I don't like…death…"

He slowly approached the group, pure hate in his eyes. "You humans have the power…to make me feel death…I can't let you live!"

He rushed forward at speeds far greater than he had previously displayed and headbutted Walter, knocking him backwards. He then quickly swung around and, dodging a kick from Sanji, grabbed Chopper by one of his horns. Using the poor reindeer as a club, he bashed Nami and Usopp in the face, and then punted Chopper into Sanji. He flew at Max and tossed him into Zolo, kicked Seiyuuki through the air, and flung Felicia into a tree. Chuckles drew his sword and leaped in front of Nico in a defensive position. When Keehl saw this, he burst out laughing.

"Beat it, geezer!" He cried, and ran at Chuckles. Chuckles swung his sword with surprising precision and managed to cut Keehl across the stomach. The wound healed almost immediately, but it enraged Keehl even more nonetheless. He grabbed Chuckles' head and slammed it into his knee, then elbowed him off to the side. Now it was only Nico standing. She tried to summon arms, but he caught her quickly by the neck. She began gasping, and tears streamed down her cheeks. Keehl ran a long nail along her face.

"Now, what should I do with you…?" he asked, glaring at her. "Maybe I should snap your spine, yeah?"

Keehl gave Nico a quick squeeze to the neck, and she fell unconscious. He then lifted her over his head and, grabbing her arms and legs, began bending her body. Even while unconscious, her face twisted in agony, and she even cried out. Keehl merely laughed and squeezed harder. But before he could end her life, something darted out of the bushes at him. He couldn't react fast enough due to Nico being in his hands, and was flung backwards as Doragon-Man slammed him in the face with an open palm.

"How do you like the _Hand of Poseidon_, Devil Fruit user?" Doragon-Man said, chuckling. "Hurts, don't it?"

Keehl wriggled on the ground for a moment, and then went still for a long time. Finally, he slowly lifted a hand and pushed a surprised Doragon-Man off of him. He sat up and, with a frown, said, "Devil Fruit? What the hell you talkin' about?"

* * *

Ahh, wow, I must apologize for not updating in a while. I had mad writers block again. But I'm back for now. Oh, I wanted to mention that, if all goes well, this current fanfic will be a prologue to my upcoming one piece fanfiction. More on that later. Until then, enjoy this. Also, I'd like feedback on Keehl. Do you like him? Please give me lots of feedback on comments or send them my gmail account powertothereaders. I'd really appreciate it. Anyway, thanks for sticking with me everyone. Glossary!

Kayaku Boshi: Gunpowder Star

Kaen Boshi: Flame Star

Sanren Kayaku Boshi: Triple Gunpowder Star

Oni Giri: Demon Slash

Tamago Boshi: Egg Star

Namari Boshi: Lead Star

Hissatsu Dageki: Omeshi Zolo: Sure-Kill Summoning: Enter Zolo. Hahaha, just a dramatic name for Zolo coming to the rescue. Oh that Usopp!

Den Den Mushi: Those weird snail phone things they use in One Piece. Go figure...

* * *

Okay, thanks for reading. Until next time!


	9. Chapter 8

Doragon-Man sat, bewildered, glaring at Poseidon's Hand. Keehl sat a few feet away from him, looking at him like he was a Martian. "I didn't eat no Devil Fruit, lizard boy." He sat, standing up and walking towards Doragon-Man, who crawled back in response to each step. Keehl laughed at this, and then rushed at Doragon-Man, giving him no time to react. Keehl kneed him in the face, and before Doragon-Man could fly backwards, Keehl grabbed his ankle, yanked him back, and punched his face into the ground, making a small crater. Blood splattered from Doragon-Man's mouth, and he found himself unable to move. Keehl laughed again, and picked Doragon-Man up by the collar. "Maybe I should eat _you_ now," Keehl said, licking his lips and grinning. But before he could do anything else, there was a flash of steel, and Keehl's hand came clean off. He cried out, more in surprise than pain, and then looked up to see Chuckles' sword gleaming with blood, and Felicia holding Doragon-Man. Keehl turned towards the giants and began to dash, but was intercepted by Walter, who clotheslined him, and then Zolo, who grabbed him by his ankles and fling him into a tree. He had no time to recover from this, as Chopper, in Arm Boost form, punched him a few times and then threw him to Sanji, who juggled him with his feet, and then punted him into a rock. Max then gunned him down with his turret, and Usopp pelted him with his Kayan Boshi.

For a moment, everything was silent. It seemed as thought the animals in the jungle as well as the trees stood still, waiting for a response from Keehl. As the smoke began to clear, they all prepared themselves for what was about to jump out at them. Or so they thought.

Keehl grabbed Felicia by her ponytail and threw her headlong into the dirt. Everyone else whirled around in shock, except Chuckles, who seemed to anticipate this move. As Keehl darted to take out the rest of the crew, Walter pushed everyone aside and charged at Keehl. They both collided, but Keehl's pounce was stronger, and they both went tumbling into the woods. To the rest of the crew, there was a lot of pounding and smashing noise. Then, Keehl cried out and flew through the air. As Walter passed the crew charging after his target, he yelled to Chuckles, "Get everyone who's injured and find shelter. Let me handle this!" Everyone was shocked by his demand, but Chuckles, Zolo and Sanji looked at each other, nodded, and ushered everyone away.

Keehl had hit a tree and was pulling large pieces of out of his backside. As he saw Walter approaching, he snarled and began throwing the splinters as darts. Walter dodged most of them, and then caught one in his hand. As Keehl stood his ground and pulled a fist back, Walter slid at Keehl, surprising him, tripped him forward, and then hooked him with a strong uppercut. Then, as he reached the tops of the trees, Walter used the wood in his hand to spear Keehl to a tree. Keehl yelled out and coughed up a bit of blood, then went limp. Walter stood for a moment, gazing at Keehl. Then, as he cracked his knuckles, he said in his low voice, "I know you're not dead. Let's keep going…"

* * *

Delano D. Loup, now the new Black Knight #2, sat in his room atop his large bed. He now wore a black tanktop and gray cargo pants, but still had on the large collar that kept his powers in check. It was uncomfortable, but he was thankful to actually be around other people without killing them. As he stood up to look out the window, there was a knock at his door. He was a little bit startled at first, because he usually kept to himself. There was another knock, and this time Delano walked over and opened the door. The White King stood outside, looking pretty awful. Delano invited him inside, and the White King quickly laid himself out on the bed. Delano, losing his seat, sighed quietly but then grabbed a stool from a corner in his room. "…You don't look too well." Delano started, looking the king up and down. His eyes were red, and his beard look more scruffy and unkempt than usual.

"Haven't been sleeping much," he said quietly, rubbing his eyes with a yawn. "And when I do, I keep having this dream… this nightmare… But that's not important."

They sat in silence for a moment as Delano waited for the king to continue. When he didn't, Delano said, "Then…what is-?"

"Sorry…about Moondust, that is…" the White King interrupted, sitting up and looking at Delano with glazed eyes. Then, just as quickly as he was up, he was down again.

"Is that why…you came in my room?" Delano asked, and the White King gave an odd laugh.

"No no, sorry, I almost forgot why I was here… God I'm tired!" The White King sat up, slapped his face a few times, then looked at Delano with a grave look. "I need you to tell me all you know…about the D. in your name."

Delano gave a fanged smile. "You're curious about the Will of D, are you?" he said with a sudden glow of glee on his face.

"Well, actually, I have no idea what it means…" The White King said. "There's…somebody I know…who also had a D. in their name, like you. I was wondering if it was a…a family name or something."

Delano's face saddened. "Sorry, mon ami, but the D. has nothing to do with family. It runs deeper than that. This friend of yours probably has no relation to me whatsoever."

The White King looked depressed by this answer, but still asked, "So then, what _does _it mean exactly?"

"All I can tell you," Delano said, "is that apparently all who carry the D. are very powerful people. And that legend seems to hold, seeing as Gol. D. Roger was indeed a powerful man."

"And you are too!" The White King said, but Delano turned away at this. "No… the curse gives me that strength. I am but a man forced to bear the burden."

"Nonsense!" the White King said, patting Delano on the back. "You have inner strength. You just have to find it first…like finding One Piece!"

(Sweat drop appears over Delano's head) _Like finding One Piece? That gives me tons of hope…_"Hey, speaking of that, what's this crew's main goal anyway?"

The White King looked thoughtful for a moment, then shrugged. "No idea."

Delano sighs and puts his head in his hand, and the White King laughs.

* * *

Walter and Keehl simultaneously slammed each other in the face, and then both flew backwards. Keehl slammed into a rock and jaw cracked on impact, and he lay against the stone with his jaw at a disturbing angle for a long moment before he snapped it back into place with a sickening crunch. "You're…aaaaah, my jaw… You're stronger than anyone I've ever fought before…" Keehl said, smiling at Walter and waggling his finger. "You on steroids?"

"The will to destroy all that oppose justice is all I need to defeat any foe." Walter said solemnly.

Keehl laughed "Oh, right you're with the Navy. You guys label anything as justice these days. Bombing an innocent village to kill one man: justice. Experimenting on innocent humans for the 'good' of the world: justice. Coming back to clean up the trash you let slip between your fingers: justice!"

Walter looked stunned. "What are you talking about?!"

"Don't play dumb! I finally know why you came here!" Keehl said, his eyes piercing Walter with an anger never seen before. "You came here to finally clear all evidence of the _**False Fruit Project**_!!!

* * *

_**Okay**_, back again boys and girls! I realized I needed to come back because people actually still read and enjoy my story! This chapter might not be as good as the others because I had to get back into the swing of things, but I promise they will only get better and better from now on. Next chapter will be Walter's moment of truth to defeat Keehl and show his powers. Also, the False Fruit Project will be explained, and the Checkmates will finally get to Butternut Port and meet up with their soon-to-be-crewman...Neil! So, to all my faithful readers, thank you for your comments and support. I won't let you down!

BTW: "Mon ami" is French for "my friend". I wanted Delano to be French so his name wasn't all talk.

* * *


End file.
